Positive
by x.imagine.x
Summary: This concept will be tried again in a new story. Hopefully it will be done better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is really the first Harry Potter fanfic i ever wrote, and i decided to post it on here. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of this fic is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Positive: Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened…" Hermione pleaded to Ron as he paced the small space that was the living room in their flat.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You cheated on me! And all you have to say is sorry?!" Ron bellowed, his face almost the same shade of red as his hair. "It better not have been one of those year long affairs that Draco's wife had!"

"No, I swear, it was a one time thing. I had too much to drink at the pub when I was away on that business conference three months ago and there was this guy there and we started talking and he kept buying me drinks and… well… you know the rest…" Hermione finished, hanging her head in shame. Tears welling in her eyes. Ron kept pacing, running a hand through his hair.

"So. What now?" Ron asked frustrated. "I just asked you to marry me, and you blurt out that you cheated on me? Three months ago? And you only told me now?"

"I know, I know Ron, and I said that I was sorr-"

"WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Ron bellowed, leaning towards her while standing in the same place, his arms spread wide.

Hermione flinched from her seat on the couch. "Let me finish Ron! I just- I just didn't want to ruin everything. It was going so well and I just didn't want to end it all with my one stupid mistake."

"And you thought that you would just forget about it? That you could just not tell me? That you could keep lying to me like this?

"Of course not! That's why I told you tonight!" Hermione cried desperately.

"Yeah. Tonight. Three months after it happened! How could you possibly think that this could be any better?"

"I didn't. But its better late than never right?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"NO! ITS NOT! It's better not ever happening! EVER!" Ron hollered, pulling at his hair.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and stared at an imaginary spot on the floor as Ron

continued to pace. Hermione looked up at him finally, and followed him with her eyes.

"Ron… Please. Forgive me. I messed up, and you have no idea how sorry I am. Please. Try to see my side of it. I didn't want to cause you any pain. I mean, with your father dying during that raid and everything… I just didn't think you needed any more stress or pain."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Ron said sarcastically. "You didn't want to cause me anymore pain so you cheated on me with some one-night stand."

Ron! It's not like that. You know that I would never just throw everything away like that."

Apparently you did." Ron said softly, but coldly.

"Ron…You know what? Why don't we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning. It'll give you time to absorb it and clear your head a bit." Hermione suggested. "I'll sleep on the couch." She added.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ron snarled as he crossed his arms and left the room, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione sighed resignedly and retrieved from the closet a pillow and a quilt, spreading them out on the couch and lying down. It was going to be a long night…

Sunlight streamed into Hermione's closed eyes, making her flinch and blink them open slowly. She heard Ron bustling around in the kitchen eating breakfast. If she knew his routine he was almost done eating the breakfast right now and then he would apparate out to the Ministry Apparation Room then proceed to his cubicle in the Aurors office where he was most likely going to tell Harry all about her betrayal. Harry would tell Ginny, Ginny would confront her and she would be alone. They would all hate her for sure. She had the common sense to wait until Ron left to get up so they wouldn't see each other. Suddenly, Hermione felt like she had to throw up. She ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

Once at the Ministry, Hermione walked nervously towards her Muggle Resources cubicle and sat down, wringing her hands nervously. She felt like everyone was looking at her, talking about her. She couldn't wait for lunch. She could go eat with Ginny and be normal. If Harry hadn't told her already. Then she would be eating alone…

"Hey Gin!" Hermione said brightly as she met her outside Mulligan's for lunch. Mulligan's was their regular lunch spot.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny replied. They entered the restaurant and sat down, ordering two club sandwiches with fries, also their usual. "So what's new in your life?"

"Oh, just screwing things up." Hermione breathed in an undertone.

"What?" Ginny looked confused. "Screwing things up?"

"Oh, never mind, its nothing. Just talking about paperwork. I messed it up twice today." It wasn't entirely a lie. She had messed up her paperwork. "How're things with you?"

"They are so wonderful. Harry and I have decided to start trying for kids!"

"OH MY GOD! That's wonderful! I am so happy for you!" Hermione squealed.

After lunch, Hermione went back to the Ministry, running into Ron.

"Ron." Hermione stated.

"Be back at the flat by 6. To talk." Ron said grimly as he passed. Hermione bit her lip and, wringing her hands, went back to work nervously.

Ron was waiting for her on the couch when she got home that night. Two suitcases beside him. Hermione sucked in her breath. He was leaving. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. She didn't ruin it. She couldn't have.

"Ron…" She said softly.

Ron stood at the sound of her voice, turning around slowly. There was pain in his eyes. "Hermione…" He responded just as softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. "Ron please don't go."

"I'm not." Ron said coldly.

"You're not?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not." Ron set his jaw and stared her dead on in the eye. "You are."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said pleadingly, tears very close to coming now. "Please don't do this. I love you. Plea-"

"YOU LOVE ME? YOU LOVE ME?! YOU SLEEP WITH SOME LOSER AND TOTALLY BETRAY ME, AND YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE ME?!" Ron bellowed, "How dare you." He finished softly.

"Ron!" Hermione begged. "Please!"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME FOR THREE MONTHS! THREE MONTHS! I don't care about you anymore. Not since you don't care about me."

"Ron, I do ca-"

"No. No. Get out of here! TAKE YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!"

"RON! PLEASE!"

"GET OUT! NOW!!" Ron hollered, red faced. "I NEVER want to see your face, AGAIN!"

Tears streaming down her face, begging Ron to rethink his decision, Hermione finally levitated her suitcases and walked quickly out the door, Ron slamming it with his wand behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the slammed door, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, she levitated her suitcases again and called the Knight Bus. She decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

As Hermione walked through the bar, she had a sudden craving for one of their tossed salads with extra Ranch dressing. She resolved to go downstairs and get one after unpacking. How could she be thinking about salad when she had just been kicked out of her flat?

While unpacking, Hermione came across her box of tampons, which reminded her she hadn't used them in awhile. Her eyes widened. She had thrown up this morning, plus at work this morning as well, she'd been craving salad, and she hadn't used her tampons I forever. Consulting her calendar, Hermione realized it had been longer than she'd thought. Practically three months… Oh no! No, No, No, NO, NO!!

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the calendar. Her head swam and her knees went weak. She dropped the calendar on the bed and gasped. She needed to get to a pharmacy, now.

Once she was safely back in the room at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione went into the bathroom with her pharmacy purchase. One minute later, Hermione walked nervously over to the end table, her stomach knotted tightly. She tentatively looked at the test.

She closed her eyes remorsefully. It was positive.

* * *

**A/n: So, what do you think so far? Please review! ( i know the symptoms of the pregnancy aren't very good, but i don't have the energy to change them)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2:

A week later, Hermione was into a numb routine to get her by: Get up, throw up, shower, stand naked in front of the mirror to see how much she was showing, brush her teeth, throw on something to wear, go downstairs to the bar, eat whatever Tom had ready, go back upstairs, get dressed in work clothes, brush her teeth again, magically put on

make-up and do her hair, get her work stuff, take the Knight Bus to the Ministry, enter through the visitors entrance, and get to her office in the way she thought she would be least likely to see Ron. She had put in a solid five years at this office in Muggle Relations

and was thinking about the vacation time she had racked up. She could use all of it now…

Coming back to her senses, Hermione spotted Harry leaning against her cubicle. This wasn't part of her routine, and she'd rather it not become part of it, because he looked angry.

"Hey Harr-" Hermione started, falsely cheery, but Harry cut her off.

"How could you do that to Ron? How could you cheat on him like that?" Harry snarled.

"Harry, you have to understand, you have to hear my side."

"What, did you say, oh wait I have a boyfriend, oh never mind, screw him!"

"Harry! Please, can you tone it down a little? I don't want the whole office to hear!"

"Why not? Are you ashamed of what you did Hermione? Are you?"

"Of course I am! How could you even ask me that?"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Leaving like that."

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving? I didn't leave…" Hermione frowned.

"Oh yes you did! Ron said you took your things and left."

"No, I didn't. Ron kicked me out. Cold as ice."

"Well, same difference, you still cheated and you're still gone."

"I can fix this Harry. You know I can. I'm going to fix this."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to fix anything. Not this time Hermione." With that, Harry pushed himself off of her cubicle wall and walked away. A few steps away, Harry turned back, "Oh yeah, and Ginny says don't bother coming to lunch today, or any other day for that matter." And with those words he was gone.

Hermione collapsed in her chair and leaned back, closing her eyes to stop the tears. She was losing everything so quickly. First Ron, now Harry and Ginny, what was next? Maybe she was going to take that vacation time after all…

_She was in a hospital, she was giving birth. Ron was there. He was yelling at her while she tried to keep breathing. How could you do this to me Hermione? He was yelling again and again. She tried to tell him the baby wasn't his and he couldn't be there, but he wouldn't listen to her. He just kept yelling and saying he was going to take this child away from her. She tried to tell him he had no legal right, but she couldn't. The pain was too unbearable. Finally, the baby was born, and she was relaxed, but only for now. Ron was taking the baby and running, running out of the room and away from her. Away from her. She got up and ran after him, but Harry, Ginny, and Mrs.Weasley stopped her at the door, staring at her coldly while shaking their heads. They just stood there. She tried to dodge around Harry, but he moved his arm out and stopped her quickly. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny did the same. She cried frantically and screamed, but nobody did anything to help her…She was alone…_

Hermione gasped and bolted upright in bed, immediately regretting it and flopping down again, dizzy. She laid there for a moment, collecting her thoughts, and then…

After returning from the bathroom, Hermione laid back down, but couldn't fall asleep. It was nearly 4 in the morning. She tried and tried but couldn't. Finally, she turned on the TV and started flipping channels through all of the bad early morning programs, finally settling on one just to occupy her, not because she actually wanted to watch it. She started thinking about her life because of that stupid conference, that stupid bloke…

_Hermione entered the hotel's pub for a drink after unpacking, she was so bored here without Ron, but he had to work on his own project, training a hopeless Auror. Sure, they probably shouldn't have let him in to the department if he was hopeless, but the trainee's father was loaded and had bribed the department with all new supplies. So, she was alone. _

_She sat at the bar somewhat glumly, and ordered a 17 Twist and sipped it. She was incredibly bored. If Ron was here he'd be talking to her and cracking jokes and making her laugh. And most definitely, he'd be getting her so drunk she could barely comprehend what was funny and what was not. She stared at the bracelet he'd given her for their 3 year anniversary, the length of time they'd been out of Hogwarts as well._

"_Now what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing sitting here all alone?" A voice behind her spoke silkily. Hermione looked up._

Hermione stirred suddenly, realizing she had lost herself in the memory, and had been sleeping. She shook her head to clear it of that memory. This was not the time to be going through this memory. But still, her eyelids began to droop once more and she helplessly succumbed to the dream.

_"What are you drinking there?" The man asked her, sliding smoothly onto the stool beside her. _

"_What interest is that to you?" She responded coolly, trying to get him to back off._

"_Well now, no need to be all cold and callous. I was just making polite conversation. Now. Hows about we make a little bet?"_

"_Why would I make a bet with you? I don't know you…"_

"_I'm Alan. Alan Taynes. And you are?"_

"_Hermione…"_

"_Well Hermione. If I can guess what you're drinking, then I'll buy you a drink. But if I don't get it, I'll leave you alone."_

"_How is this remotely fair? Its lose-lose for you…" Hermione frowned._

"_No it's not. If I win, I get to have a drink with a beautiful lady." He grinned._

_Hermione studied him silently. He looked like Ron… His red hair, brown eyes, tall, strong figure. Alan must have thought that she was checking him out, because he smirked knowingly._

"_Fine." Hermione set her jaw. She wasn't going to lose this. There were 20 million drinks in the world. He couldn't guess the one she liked._

_She lost._

"_So a 17 Twist then?" Alan asked, still smirking._

Hermione remembered how he'd taken advantage of her drunkenness. He hadn't stopped at one drink, he'd stopped after about seven. She was so drunk she couldn't remember that she had had a boyfriend, much less that going up to Alan's room wasn't what she should be doing…

_Alan supported her to the elevator, and once they were inside, and alone, he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione backed out. _

"_Woah. You think just because I let you buy me a couple of drinks that I'll automatically fall in love with you?" She slurred her words._

"_Shhhhh…" Alan hushed her, leaning in and kissing her again. This time, Hermione didn't back away and Alan pushed her gently into the elevator wall, deepening the kiss. Hermione melted, imagining it was Ron she was kissing, not some bloke she'd met in a bar. _

_The elevator door opened and Alan grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. He unlocked the door and pulled her inside, slamming her hard against the closing door, making her moan in pain. He smiled and mashed his lips against hers, ripping off their clothes, leaving them in their underwear. Alan carried her to the bed, kissing her as she removed the rest of their clothing. She was still imagining Ron…_

Hermione thought about the morning after when she had woken up in Alan's arms. She hadn't known what she was doing there.

_She panicked when she found out that the man she was with wasn't Ron. How was she supposed to get out of this? What exactly had happened last night? It started slowly coming back to her. The bet, all of the drinks, the elevator, the room… Oh no! What had she done? She had panicked and moved away from Alan quickly, bolting up, covering herself with the sheet and collecting her clothes, pulling them on frantically. Alan had stirred and asked where she was going, she snapped that it was a mistake, and that she had a boyfriend. Alan tried to get her to calm down, it was no big deal. They'd both had a good time, so what was there to worry about? She could feel her anger mounting as she pulled on the rest of her clothes by the door, and staring in disgust at the ripped sleeve of her white blouse. Alan tried to get up, but she left too quickly and ran to the elevator. When she returned to her own room, she finally let the tears of disgust for herself fall._

Hermione decided to take the vacation time all at once now. So she called into the office and arranged for it. She was going to take a eight month long sabbatical abroad, while she was pregnant. Nobody had to know that she was pregnant, not right now. Later they could find out and she could ask Ron to take the paternity test. She had no clue. The night she'd gotten back of the conference she and Ron had had their own welcome back party, so she had no idea who the father was: Alan, or Ron? She cleared her head of these thoughts quickly and phoned the airline to arrange for a flight to Canada.

Hermione caught the plane to Niagara -on-the-Lake at 11:00am sharp the next morning, not bothering to say good-bye. Who would care anyways? She had no friends left anyways. She had nobody.

* * *

**A/N: My last readers didn't see that coming, did you?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So i decided that this was so short that i'd post it right after the last one. enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Arriving at Niagara-on-the-Lake, Hermione began her search for an apartment. She searched all over, but couldn't seem to find the right one. Many of the landlords looked at her baby bump and scoffed. Some even asked if her husband was sending her out to scout. She always looked at the ground and said no. They made a disapproving noise and continued on with the tour. One even turned her down as soon as they found out she was a single, pregnant woman. She was starting to lose hope when she found it. It was a medium sized apartment with a bay window overlooking Lake Ontario. The bay window was in the living room, with the kitchen behind that. A breakfast bar separated the two rooms. The bedroom was across from the living room, with the bathroom beside the bedroom and across from the kitchen. It was fully furnished, all she had to do was stock the fridge and buy bed sheets. Hermione took one look at it and squealed in delight.

"How much?" Hermione asked excitedly, looking around.

"About 450 Canadian dollars per month." The landlord replied, looking her over. He was a young man, probably around her age, with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wore jeans and a suit jacket over a black t-shirt. Casual, yet proper. He flashed her a smile. She noted that it was a very nice smile.

"That's a really good deal, I'll take it!" She smiled excitedly.

"Alright, but can I add one more thing?" He asked her. Her face fell. Here was the catch.

"Depends…"

"You have dinner with me. Tomorrow night." He proposed.

"Uh……" She was flustered. She just broke up with Ron, was she really going to go out with some other guy? "This," She indicated the bump, "Doesn't repulse you?" She asked.

"Nope. I don't care if your pregnant, you seem intriguing. So how about it."

"I dunno, I'm just coming off of a bad break up…"

"Alright. I won't push you. But in case you change your mind, or you just need to talk, here's my card. Call the number and I guarantee you I'll pick up." He flashed her his award-winning smile and left the apartment. Leaving Hermione standing uncertainly in the middle of the living room. She looked at the card and exhaled heavily, tapping it against her other hand.

1 week later

Hermione took a deep breath, and dialled the number on the card.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line answered.

"A man of his word. I like that." She replied.

"Well hello there." He said flirtatiously. Hermione chuckled softly. "Rethought your answer have you? Finally come to your senses?"

"Wellll, I was going to say yes, but since you seem to think that I'm going to say that, and I don't want to be predictable, I've had enough of that, so maybe I'm going to say no now." She responded, just as flirtatiously.

"Oh, well then let me rephrase that. You have called to tell me you hate me and never want to see me again right?" He asked.

"Right!"

"Hey! You were supposed to say the opposite!"

"Yes, but that would be predictable, and I said I wasn't going to be predictable." She laughed.

"Right you are. Well then lets just forget I said anything at all. In fact, lets start over. Hello."

"Hello, I was calling to ask if your offer was still up."

"And what offer would that be?" He teased.

"The offer of you taking me out for dinner." Hermione clarified.

"Oh, really. Well, I don't know… maybe, maybe not."

"What do I have to do, beg?" She asked, regretting it the moment the words slipped from her lips.

"Sure, that sounds good. Beg for it." He laughed.

"I'm not sure it's worth that."

"Oh come on. Please beg. Please, please, please!" He begged.

"I don't need too. You already begged for me."

"Fine. Just be ready to go at seven. I'll pick you up." He said shortly, hanging up abruptly. Hermione jerked her head back slightly in surprise.

"Ok then." She said to herself, hanging up her own phone. Then she sat, resting her hand over her stretching stomach. She had a date.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Too soon for a date?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

She heard a knock at the door and walked to get it. She smiled as she opened the door to see Duncan standing there with a pink rose in his hand. Pink roses were her favourite. She stood aside and let him enter the apartment, taking the rose as he held it out.

"Thank you. Pink roses are my favourite. How'd you know?" She asked him, smelling it, then heading to the kitchen to find something to put it in. She didn't have a vase, so she used a tall glass instead. Duncan laughed as she filled the glass with water and stuck the rose in it.

"Lucky guess. Nice vase. Very unique." He smirked.

"Ha ha. I've only been here a week. You can't expect me to have everything."

"Well I can, I just can't expect to be right about it."

"Ok, Mr. Smart Alec, are we going to get out of this painfully empty apartment or sit here and make fun of it all night?" She asked.

"As much fun as that sounds, lets go."

They left the apartment and took the elevator down to the main floor. Once there, they went outside and down the few steps towards the street, where a black 2006 Audi A4 was parked. Duncan opened her door for her, then walked around to his door and started the vehicle. They fastened their seat belts and began to drive.

"So… where are you taking me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He grinned as he kept looking at the road.

"Fine." She pouted, looking out the window.

They finally arrived at their destination: Epicurean Fine Foods. Hermione got out of the vehicle, as Duncan got out as well. Upon entering the restaurant, they saw a long line, but Duncan went straight to the front of it and checked for the reservation he had made. They were seated almost immediately inside, because it was November, and too cold to eat outside. They were asked for their drink order.

"Would you like to try some of our new wine?" The server asked, apparently not noticing Hermione.

"No thank you. Just water for me." Hermione smiled politely, as the waiter took notice of her, eyes widening.

"Water sounds good." Duncan agreed.

After the waiter left, Duncan folded his hands on the table and leaned towards her, "So. Tell me about your life. What was the beginning of Hermione Granger?"

"Well, I was born in London England and led a pretty much normal childhood, except when I was eleven…" Hermione trailed off, wishing she hadn't said that. Duncan didn't know that she was a witch, ad she doubted he would believe it anyways. She couldn't talk about Hogwarts.

"Why? What happened when you were eleven?" Duncan asked.

"I was busted for shoplifting a few too many times and my parents shipped me off to boarding school." Hermione blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Great. Now he probably thought she was a criminal. That was attractive.

Duncan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You don't seem like one to shoplift…"

"I'm not. Its just… my friends convinced me it would be fun. So I tried it. I thought it would be better than being a loner…" She defended her imaginary flaw.

"Aw, that's ok, I stole a few things too." He confessed.

"Really now? Why?"

"Well, you haven't finished your life story yet, so I'll let you finish first."

The waiter came to take their food order before Hermione could reply.

Hermione looked through the menu some more, while Duncan ordered:

"A bowl of Thai soup to start, and a steak frit for the main course please." He ordered politely, handing the waiter his menu.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Um… A arugula salad to start and the Halibut, please." Hermione also smiled, handing him her menu as well. The waiter departed and they returned to their conversation.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

The food arrived and as they ate, Hermione reminded Duncan that it was his turn to share his life.

"Ok, well, I was born right here in beautiful Niagara-On-The-Lake. My parents separated when I was 8 and I blamed myself. Got in with a bad crowd, hence the shoplifting." He told her. "So I flunked a grade before I came to my senses and told myself to get my head out of the gutter and back on track. Graduated high school with honours. Got my MBA, and now I'm a landlord."

"Wow. That's quite the turn around." Hermione had to admit, she was extremely impressed. Duncan was so… together. She hadn't expected him to have had a troubled past. They talked some more about themselves as they ate, then Duncan paid the bill, despite Hermione's protests that she could pay. He refused because he asked her to come with him tonight.

Duncan drove the opposite direction from her house, to a park. Hermione looked at him inquisitively. Duncan just smiled.

"You'll see," He said. He led her through the park towards a bench overlooking the water. "Come sit." He patted the seat beside him. Hermione sat and they watched the sunset. They glanced at each other every so often, but never at the same time. After a while, Duncan took her hand and they sat there in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Well… goodnight." Hermione said, looking around.

"Goodnight." Duncan laughed softly as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "We should do this again sometime." Duncan added, as he walked away.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "Yeah." She repeated softly as she turned and entered the apartment building. She inadvertently covered her stomach with her hand, and thought of Ron. Then she shook her head. No. No thoughts of Ron. He wanted her gone, that's what she was. He never had to hear from her again. Suddenly, a hoot-like noise caught her attention. Was that an owl coming towards her window? It was, and it looked tired.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Here's the next chapter. i never have anything to say in the beginning author's notes...

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione opened the window for the owl, making sure nobody noticed. It flew in and the thought immediately struck that she had no food to give the owl. But she went and filled a cup with water, giving it to the owl as it perched on the back of a kitchen chair. It drank hungrily as she removed the letter from its leg. It was marked with her name. Who would be writing her?

Hermione got out her loaf of bread and broke a piece into little bits. It was better than nothing. That owl must be starved. She laid the handful of pieces on the floor for the owl. No way was that animal sitting on her table. Finally, Hermione turned to the letter. She took a deep breath and slit open the letter.

_Hermione:_

_Where in Merlin's name are you? What is wrong with you? I wake up one morning and everything's joyful, then the next morning I wake up and you've messed everything around! You had an affair for Merlin's sake! I can't believe you! Then the morning after that you up and leave town for Merlin knows where? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Then you would have spared everyone here the worry. We thought maybe you'd ended up in a gutter somewhere. Dead! Look, I don't want to yell at you, I just want to talk. Please, tell me where you are. I can meet you somewhere. Or you can meet me. We're all very worried Hermione. This isn't like you. Please…_

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

Hermione stared in disbelief. She couldn't meet Ginny. Not like this. Not pregnant. No one could know about this. It was the whole point of her leaving London in the first place. Ginny would tell Ron if she found out. Pretty much everybody would know. And she was determined to stay here in Canada. She knew that she'd come here with the intention of never going back. Now she was faced with the dilemma of whether or not to meet one of her oldest and best friends and reveal her shameful secret. Ginny wouldn't understand. Nobody would.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment that she'd brought with her from England. She didn't want to give anything away by using paper.

_Ginny-_

_Look, I'm sorry I worried you, but it's for the best. Ron hates me, with good reason, I wouldn't be surprised if neither of you talks to me again. Harry included in that. I did something terrible, and no words can describe how sorry I am, but that doesn't absolve me of any wrongdoing. Nobody there is ready to listen to what I have to say. Its better this way. Please. Just let me be._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione decided she would wait to send the letter for a week so the owl could recuperate and prepare himself for the long trip back to England. Then a thought occurred to her. What if she apparated back to England with the owl, so he wouldn't have to fly so far? She could have saved some money and just apparated her in the first place! But she didn't want to risk any danger to the owl or herself that splinching might cause. No, she'd just have to let the owl fly back. Poor thing.

Hermione watched the owl fly off in the direction of the Atlantic Ocean with a little sadness in her heart. She knew that it would aggravate Ginny to be left in the dark about something like this, but she really couldn't have her seeing her like this. Not with her current situation at least. Maybe after the baby was born, but not now. Hermione sighed heavily and turned away from the window slowly. She felt as though that one simple action, turning away from the window, was the start of her new beginning. The end of the first chapter of her book. Well, actually, the end of the first chapter was the war with Voldemort, this was the second chapter. Now, she realized, she was starting in on the third. She was turning the page. But also turning her back on the life she'd once had. Turning her back on her friends and family. But hey, who was she kidding, she'd said it before. Because of what she'd done with Alan, she had nobody. The page she was turning no longer belonged to her, it belonged to some alternate universe version of Hermione. She looked around the apartment and felt tears well in her eyes. She knew that she would have had to confront this sooner or later… Now the time was here. She was going to have to either say good-bye, or she would be stuck in this rut forever.

* * *

"Goodbye, uptightedness." Hermione spoke to no one in particular. She threw the rock with 'uptightedness' painted on it into the harbour. She almost smiled at the situation. Uptightedness wasn't a word… She wasn't sure if this would even work. It was a therapy technique her mother's therapist had suggested back when her idol had gone through a depression. He had told her mother to paint everything holding her down on a rock, then toss the rocks into water, or a canyon.

Currently, Hermione stood at the edge of the harbour, throwing rocks into the cold waters of Lake Ontario. She had a full bag of them.

"Goodbye responsibility, Goodbye Stubbornness!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, tossing the respective rocks into the water. And so she continued this way for another half an hour, until she only had five larger rocks left. She had saved these for last on purpose. They were holding her down more than any other problems in her life. She heaved the first one out She stared at it with pain in her eyes.

"Goodbye Harry," She said tearfully, heaving the rock into the gentle waves lapping against the shore.

"Goodbye Ginny," She lobbed another rock into the calm lake. It felt odd, saying goodbye to her friends like this. After all they'd been through, she was just throwing rocks with their names on them into a lake in Canada.

She stared for a while at the next rock she grabbed. She sighed heavily and chucked the rock bearing Alan's name into the fresh water angrily, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders. "Goodbye you life destroying tyrant!" She screamed at the arching rock as it sailed through the air and collided with the peaceful water, creating a large ripple effect. She smiled self-satisfactorily. Then pulled out the next rock.

"Goodbye Mom and Dad," She tossed the rock gently into the frigid waters. She never had been able to find her parents in Australia after the war. They'd obviously moved from where she'd left them. It was time to let them go. Wherever they were, she hoped they were happy.

She knew the name written on the last rock. She knew she would have to confront him sooner or later. What they had had was gone now. She'd destroyed it. She had to move on. But as she lifted the rock, ready to throw it, she found she couldn't. Not yet. She tucked the rock back into the sack and slung it over her back. Her only problem left holding her down, the rock bearing the name 'Ron' bounced against her back repeatedly as she walked back to her apartment.

* * *

"When can I see you again?" Duncan asked softly over the phone later that night.

"I don't know. When are you not busy?" Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm my own boss, sort of, so when are you free?"

"Anytime really. I have a job that I could do over here."

"Lucky you. I can't take my work anywhere else but here." Duncan said.

"Yeah…lucky me."

"So, Friday night?" He asked.

"Sure. Sounds great." Hermione smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. Duncan was amazing. He didn't care that she was pregnant, he still wanted to see her. She inadvertently put her hand to her 5 months pregnant stomach. She had an ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow. She'd better get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of the rock ceremony thing?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate it! This is the most successful fanfic I've ever had!

Alright, this chapter skips the rest of the pregnancy. Because if it doesn't, it's going to take forever to get where I eventually want it to go, and it'll get a little boring too.

* * *

Chapter 6

"C'mon Hermione! PUSH!" the midwife was yelling at her. She couldn't concentrate much, the pain was too unbearable. Why had she kept the baby? She was regretting her decision. She gave one last final push and felt relief. It was over.

She sighed with relief and tried to catch her breath as the doctors checked over the baby.

"Is it OK? Is it healthy? Is it a he or a she?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"It's OK Mione. Just relax." Duncan assured her from her left. He had been so supportive. He pushed her damp hair gently off of her forehead.

After what felt like forever the doctors came over to them with her baby bundled in a white blanket. This was the only time Hermione would be relieved to hear the ear-splitting wail it emitted.

"Congratulations, Miss. Granger. You've given birth to a healthy baby girl!" The doctor smiled, handing her the tiny bundle.

Hermione's eyes welled with tears of joy as she gazed down at the little girl in her arms. Her little girl. Duncan sat beside her, the dutiful boyfriend he was. She looked over at him and an emotion other than happiness crossed through into her tears: Sadness. Ron should be here with her now. He should have been the one squeezing her hand and reassuring her. He should be here. She was missing out on what her life could have been.

No. Ron chose to ignore her. Ron kicked her out. Ron was the one who was missing out, not her. She was finally happy. She was in a good place. She didn't need Ron to complicate things. She was happy with Duncan.

"So what are you going to name the little gal?" The doctor asked her, pen poised over the birth certificate.

Hermione glanced over at Duncan in question. He looked surprised at her unasked question, and shook his head.

"Duncan, I want you to be a part of this," she insisted.

"No. It's not my place."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. But I still want your opinion. How about Mattie Marie?" Hermione asked.

"Mattie's perfect." Duncan half-smiled.

"Alright. Mattie Marie it is!" Hermione agreed, smiling widely.

"OK, Mattie Marie…Granger?" The doctor inquired.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Alright. We just need the biological father's name please."

"Um… That's the thing… I'm not exactly sure who the father is…" Hermione admitted sheepishly, hanging her head a little bit.

"Oh. I see. Well we can order a blood test and assess paternity through the results if you like." He said, his eyes conveying slight disapproval.

"Um… Can I get back to you on that? After I've had some time to rest?"

"Yes, yes of course. We'll always be here. Just come in when you're ready."

"Alright, thank you." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Duncan smiled at her as she breast-fed Mattie after the doctors left.

"How does it feel to be a mom?" He whispered.

"It feels…Amazing." She whispered back.

* * *

A/N: alright, so there's the birth of Mattie. Sorry it was so short, and my computer has to be sent away to be fixed, so it will be about 10 days until my next post, so i wanted to get these two up before it left. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews once again! here's the next chapter. It skips 8 months after Mattie was born, again because it is going to take way too long to go through every single month!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Alright, now you have all of the contact numbers? The police, the ambulance, my cell, Duncan's cell?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, I've got them all right here." Duncan's sister, Trish, reassured her. "It's only for a couple of hours 'Mione. It'll be fine. I've had two kids. I can handle it." She smiled.

"Yes, I know, I didn't mean to imply you couldn't, it's just-"

"Hectic and worrisome I know. It took at least a year before I trusted my own mother with Dorothy." Trish spoke of her eldest wistfully.

"Thanks." Hermione laughed with her as Duncan stood impatiently by the door.

"C'mon 'Mione. Lets go!" He whined. Not one of those annoying whines, one of those cute whines.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She told him, then turned back to Trish, "I swear, sometimes looking after him is like having two kids!" They both laughed and Duncan, who hadn't heard, looked confused. Hermione glanced over at him. He looked so hot when he was confused. "Bye Mattie!" Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead and they left.

* * *

They had shared a beautiful dinner in a beautiful restaurant and were now walking hand in hand along a path in the same park where they had watched the sunset on their first date. Hermione ran a hand over her smooth belly, reminiscing about how, on the first date, she had been 5 months pregnant. Now she had an 8 month old daughter. Duncan grabbed her hand as they walked. The sun was setting. They arrived at the edge of the park, looking out towards the water. Duncan looked over at her and smiled his million dollar smile.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He laughed softly as a confused expression crossed her face. She showed every sign of protesting, so he went on, "Just do it. I'm not going to tell you what it is and yes, I know you hate surprises but too bad. I have a feeling you're going to like this one." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She frowned as she heard Duncan take something out of his pants pocket. Then, he spoke softly.

"You can open your eyes."

"Ok, but I don't se why yo-- Duncan? What's going on?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She had opened her eyes to reveal Duncan kneeling on the ground, a small velvet box clutched in his left hand. With his right hand he took her left. He looked extremely nervous.

"Hermione, I thought I was doomed to be alone before I met you. I thought that love had given up. But then I saw you and I thought, _I have to get to know her_ and so I sold you your apartment, and asked you out. And all the time I thought, _this is too good to be true._ But that's still the past. And we have to move on from the past, so now I'm down on one knee telling you that you are the most amazing woman I've ever known, and asking you if you'd consider giving me the honor of being my wife." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with a medium sized diamond in the middle. It was beautiful.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She just stared into his hopeful eyes in shock. She couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday she was stepping off of the airplane and into her new life. Now Duncan was asking her to marry him.

_I just asked you to marry me, and you blurt out that you cheated on me? Three months ago? And you only told me now?""I know, I know Ron, and I said that I was sorr-""WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!_

The memory came back in a rush, overwhelming her for a moment. No. Ron wasn't going to ruin this for her. She was in a good place. A place that didn't involve Ron. And she wanted it to stay that way, so…

She couldn't believe the next word to come out of her mouth. Actually, no, she could believe it. Duncan was an amazing man, and he made her happy. She deserved happiness.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She said tearfully. Wiping at her eyes she watched him slide the ring onto her left ring finger with that beautiful smile plastered on his face. She laughed happily as he rose and she held her hand out to inspect the beauty of the ring. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

* * *

Trish rose as they walked into Hermione's apartment, laughing. She bit her bottom lip. "I take it things went well with your surprise?" She asked.

"Yes they did!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Let me see it!" Trish squealed right back.

Hermione flashed her left hand and the two women squealed some more and hugged and laughed and jumped around while Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Women." He scoffed, receiving two playful punches.

Trish grabbed Hermione's hand again to look more closely at the ring. Hermione couldn't help the feeling that Ginny should be here with her, celebrating, squealing, jumping around like idiots. She felt the sudden urge to contact her best friend.

"Wow. I must say my brother has outdone himself." She smiled teasingly.

"Hey! I don't have that bad of taste!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, you do."

"Prove it!"

"Easy. Break out the high school yearbooks!"

"Okay, okay. I get the point. I used to have… lets say unique, taste. But that doesn't mean it carried over to now!"

"That's alright," Hermione told him walking over and kissing him on the cheek, "I won't hold it against you." She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

About half an hour later, as they sat around the table laughing like old friends, Hermione thought of something.

"Hey, can you guys watch Mattie for, like, ten minutes? I have to go take care of something." She asked, rising as they nodded.

"Want company?" Duncan asked.

"Thanks, but this is something I need to do on my own." Hermione half-smiled, kissing him good-bye. Before she left she went into her room to get a coat, also retrieving the sack she had stowed in the back of the closet months earlier. She tucked the sack into her pocket and walked over to the edge of the lake she'd stood at all those months ago. She took a deep breath and opened the sack, taking out the rock bearing the name 'Ron'. She bit her lip and ran her thumb over the red paint. She look up towards the sky, blinking back tears. She looked back down and caught sight of the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. W_e have to move on from the past… _Duncan's voice rebounded around in her head. She took one last look at the rock, then pulled her arm back, and threw it into the lake. She heard the resulting splash and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She felt renewed.

"Good-bye Ron." She whispered, and with that, she turned around and headed home.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think of Hermione finally letting Ron go? Random trivia question: favorite colour?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just to explain something in the last chapter, Hermione says that she isn't going to let Ron ruin this for her, that just meant that she wasn't going to hold herself back because of Ron. She was going to go on with life and leave the past in the past, if that makes any sense. I may have written it wrong because some people commented on how it sounded like she thought it was Ron's fault. She is in no way blaming it on Ron, it was meant to say that she was moving on from her mistakes and wasn't going to let Ron haunt her for forever.**

**So, if that made any sense, great! here's the update!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Hermione didn't know what she was thinking, but she had contacted Ginny. She had sent a letter to London. She had requested to meet. She wasn't supposed to do this. She was supposed to have severed all ties with her old life. She wasn't sure why she'd done it. She thought it was because she just needed someone. Not that she had nobody now. She had Duncan, Trish, she'd even quit her old Daily Prophet job and had new friends from her new job. Caitlyn and Jennifer were amazing friends. But there were still things she could talk to Ginny about that she couldn't breathe a word of to them. She missed her best friend.

She had sent it a week ago, and now, straining to see through the skies, she caught a glimpse of a bird far off. Her stomach knotted excitedly. Was that what she thought it was? It was! It was the owl Mr., and Mrs. Weasley had given Ginny and Harry as a wedding gift. She remembered how excited they had been to get a new owl. Now it had to fly across the Atlantic Ocean over and over again. How excited must it be? She smiled to herself as she opened the window and let the owl in. She untied the letter from the owl's leg, giving it some water and bread, like last time. Her smile dropped as she stared at the words on the paper. It was hardly even worth the owl's effort coming all this way for 5 little words.

_Give me one good reason._

She hadn't even bothered to sign it. Hermione bit her lip and looked out at the quickly disappearing sun. Why was Ginny suddenly so distant, so cold? Hadn't Ginny been the one to ask to meet her in the first place? _That was almost a year ago, Hermione…_She told herself. She sighed, took another piece of parchment and formulated a response. She deliberately showed just as much carelessness. Not addressing it, or signing it.

_Because I'm sorry._

Hermione sighed as she rolled the letter up, ready to send it when the owl was recuperated. She heard the phone ring and almost reached her wand arm up to summon it to her, forgetting her wand was packed away in the very back of her closet. Life without magic was going to take some getting used to. She couldn't count how many times she'd almost used magic to perform some simple task, only to remember Duncan didn't know she was a witch, and she had sworn she'd left her life in London behind, including her magical abilities. She closed her eyes as her head pounded. Having a daughter was much more demanding than she'd anticipated. She thought she'd known what she was getting into, but then again, didn't everybody? And nearly everybody was proven wrong. Her included.

The sound of a key being entered into the lock startled her. For a moment she panicked, wondering who it could be, then remembered that she'd given Duncan a key. She relaxed and posed herself leaning against the island in the kitchen, facing the door, eyebrow raised.

"Taking advantage of your key are we?" She asked as he walked in, trying to be sneaky.

"Oh. You're here." He was surprised.

"Where did you expect me to be?" Hermione half-smiled, watching her fiancé try to put together a good explanation.

"Not…here." He answered, lamely. "You ruined the surprise!" He chided.

"What surprise? You know I hate surprises!"

"The surprise of me being in your apartment when you got back." He pouted.

"Well, I can tell you now, that's a surprise I could live without." She smiled, walking over and kissing him softly. He smiled and kissed her again, wrapping her up in his arms.

"So, have you decided when you want to have the wedding?" He asked her.

"No. I really think we should set the date together…" She hinted.

"But I'm no good at that sort of thing 'Mione, as my sister constantly reminds me…"

"Yeah, well don't you want to prove her wrong?"

"Unfortunately, that cannot be done. Believe me. I have tried many times."

She laughed, "Please! I can't survive planning a wedding all alone!"

"Fine. I'll help you set the date, but that's it!" He caved, "Oh wait! I take that back! I have dibs on trying the cake and helping you pick out your wedding night 'outfit', or lack there of…" He smiled suggestively.

"No way! You can help with the cake, but that's a no to the 'outfit'." She giggled as he pouted once again. "Oh, I was going to ask, would it be alright if I invited a couple of friends from back home? I really wanted to ask my friend Ginny if she'd be my maid honor."

"Of course! Why would you even have to ask?" He smiled and they kissed again.

***

Hermione had sent the letter a few days later and was now eagerly awaiting a response. She felt her stomach knot as she saw the owl in the distance. As he neared, she noticed just how horrible he looked. Poor guy. Having to fly back and forth. She brushed the pity off as soon as she saw the letter attached.

_Alright. I'll come to you. When and where?_

Hermione almost exploded with pleasure. Ginny had agreed to meet. Wait. She had to come here. Which means Hermione had to give up her location. She sighed. What was she going to do?

***

It had been an easy question to answer really. She had to. She wanted Ginny to come to her wedding. She wanted Harry there too. She had to tell them. So she had taken the picture of the front of her apartment so Ginny could apparate and attached a letter explaining for her to wait there and she would get her and bring upstairs so they could talk. She told her there were a few things she needed to know about her new life, and implored for her friend to please keep an open mind. She took a deep breath and tied the letter to the owl's leg. It looked up at her, asking her silently to stop making it fly all that way. She returned it's sad gaze and opened the window. It flew off into the evening air.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill. click that awesome button ad get to it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanks for the comments! Anyways here's an update!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Hermione took a nervous breath and looked out the window down to the street. She bit her lip as she waited to see Ginny down below. She was starting to wonder why she had decided to do this. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, _Would Ginny tell Ron where she was when their time was over? Would Ron care?_ She was jolted from her thoughts as her eyes registered that familiar flaming red head. Hermione's gut knotted over and over again as she took another breath, grabbed her keys, and left to go get her friend, although she wasn't sure that she could still call Ginny her friend after this...

"Ginny." Hermione stated as she stood behind her friend.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you're alright!" Ginny exclaimed hugging Hermione tightly, taking Hermione a bit by surprise, but she hugged back after a couple of seconds.

"Ginny, look. Before you get too excited..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just... like I said before, keep an open mind."

Ginny frowned but said nothing as Hermione led her into the apartment building.

"This is where you live?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. I got the best deal on it. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tea please, if you've got it," she answered, then frowned as Hermione went and started actually getting out the tea kettle and filling it with water, "What are you doing? You could just do this..." Ginny frowned again, waving her wand.

"Well... that's one of the things you need to keep an open mind about..." Hermione said sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Mione? What did you do?" Ginny asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing!" Hermione said defensively, "It's just... as a part of my fresh start I sort of... stopped using magic..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I stopp-"

"I heard what you said Hermione, I just don't understand why."

"Well see, that's another thing. I cut ties with my previous life, and magic was part of that life."

"Yet here I stand..." Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly, "You can't seriously expect me to believe that's all there is to a decision as serious as giving up magic!"

"It's not... There's other factors involved in my decision..."That's when Ginny noticed. "What in Merlin's name is that?!"

"Um..." Hermione stuttered around the topic of Duncan. How would Ginny react? Just then the tea kettle whistled. Hermione jumped, "Oh Look! Tea's ready!"

Ginny scowled, "Hermione, you can't distract your way out of this. It's been a year. Why is their a ring on your finger?"

"Alright, but please, don't get angry." In truth, this was a lie. I wanted her to get angry, I needed her to get angry. I needed someone to yell at me and tell me what a terrible person I was for finding happiness so soon after my break-up with the man I had loved and had planned to spend the rest of my life with. I knew that i had moved on too fast, but Duncan was right there, he was almost perfect...

"Why would I get angry, you're entitled to move on after Ron."

"OK, so, after I moved here, the man that sold me the apartment was being really sweet, so I took a chance, went out with him, and now, we're engaged."

"Mione that's great!" Ginny's voice was tinged with sadness.

"And I was wondering... if maybe... only if you want to... I mean... if you'd want to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh Mione of course!" Ginny hugged her again.

"And I was also wondering if you could talk Harry into coming too? It would really mean a lot."

"Oh, he's coming. He can't say no to me!" She laughed.

"Thank you for being so supportive of all this Ginny. I honestly thought you'd yell and run out. Go back to England. Leave and never come back."

"Mione, why would you think that?" Ginny inquired softly, placing her hand on her arm gently. "As long as you're happy, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione smiled tearfully. All the while thinking of her peacefully sleeping daughter in the next room. She knew that Mattie could change Ginny's mind in a heartbeat especially with the possibility that she could be Ron's daughter. Hermione also knew that she was being unfair in keeping her from Ron, and any reaction Ginny had would be expected. Her only hope was that Mattie wouldn't wake up while Ginny was here.

* * *

Of course, luck wasn't on Hermione's side. About halfway through their tea, just as they were laughing, Hermione heard it. That little yawn. Oh Merlin! Now what was she going to do? Ginny hadn't heard it yet. She could try to go in and put Mattie back to bed, but that would be suspicious. She knew Mattie wouldn't stand to be ignored either. Hermione would have to come clean... As much as she dreaded it, she would have to.

"Gin, look. There's something else I've been keeping from you..."

"What?" Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"It's just that... when I cheated... and when I came home... and it was just so close... and I wasn't sure... So I didn't say anything... and I know I'm a hypocrite... but I just couldn't... I just... I don't know what I was thinking... I'm so sorry Gin." Hermione rambled.

Ginny just frowned at her in confusion."What are you talking about Mione?"

And then it came. That little cry. Hermione closed her eyes and let out her breath. Ginny's eyes widened.

"What was that?" She gasped.

"Before you say anything, just wait a moment." Hermione hurried into the room, put Mattie down again, came out about twenty minutes later to Ginny's penetrating glare."You better be babysitting."Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek as Ginny's glare intensified."Hermione, what's going on?" She asked in a dangerous tone."I can explain.""It better be a damn good explanation.""Ok, so when I cheated, I was so drunk, so I'm not sure if we used protection, and then the weekend I came home, Ron and I-"

"Oh Hermione..." Ginny's expression turned to a soft how-could-you look.

"Then before I left, I found out that I was... I was pregnant."Ginny's looked transformed once more to disdain."I didn't know how to tell Ron that I might be pregnant with his daughter, but she might be the other man's too. I didn't want to cause him any pain, so I just kept it a secret, left the country. They say ignorance is bliss. You tell me, has Ron been happy this past year?"

"It comes and goes. He's had a few girlfriends, but he deserves to know he could have a daughter! Don't you think you owe him that much?"

"I didn't want to get his hopes up, just to have them dashed by her turning out to be Alan's!""Alan? Your on a first name basis?" Ginny asked, getting incredulous now.

"I'm sorry! I'm tracking Alan down to get the paternity test. Then, if it goes well, I'll tell Ron. Just please don't tell him!"

"I'll think about it. You realize that if you don't tell him soon, you're going to ruin all chances of him ever forgiving you?"

"And do you realize that I have a life building here? I have a fiancé, a daughter, and if I involve Ron, it would only get more complicated. Duncan doesn't know I'm a witch, and I don't intend him to. If Ron got involved, he'd want to stay involved, I couldn't say no. It just wouldn't work. I'm in Canada, he's in England."

"I think you're being entirely selfish!"

"How is wanting to spare Ron hurt being selfish?"

"Spare him hurt? And how do you think he'll feel if Mattie is his and you haven't told him?" Ginny accused.

"How do you think he'll feel if i tell him, and she's not? It'll just bring the past back. The hurt and the pain and the resentment will resurface! I don't want him to be bitter Ginny! I want him to be happy!"

"I still think you're being selfish."

"I'm doing the best I can!" I shouted.

"This. This is the best you can do? Wow."

"Ginny, I'm trying. Just give me some time! It'll all work out!"

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because, I'm trying to navigate my way through a minefield without setting any explosions off!"

"Is there any safe way to do that?"

"No. I'm trying to figure out the safest way with minimal casualties!"

"Why are we talking in metaphors?" Ginny started to laugh. Soon enough, i joined her.

"Mum's going to hate you if you deprive her of any grandchildren," Ginny warned, "She'd hate to miss a minute of spoiling. She's actually encouraged Harry and I to start trying harder. She even soundproofed a room in the house while we were staying over so we 'wouldn't get embarrassed.' I think that whole conversation was embarrassing in its own, never mind the soundproofing, the expectant looks, the secret smiles. It was way too much. And lets not forget the drawer filled with 'sexual aids' in the nightstand... Most embarrassing weekend ever. We figure we should really have a kid or she'll probably start coming over to watch and make sure we're doing it right..." both girls giggled for a moment at Mrs. Weasley's over exuberance to have grandchildren. Percy and Bill had produced children, but she was still itching for some from Ron and Ginny.

Especially since they both had had steady the moment ended, Hermione sighed, "I know Ginny. Just please, give me some time."

"Alright. Fine. I'll give you some time. And yes, I'll still be your Maid of Honour." Ginny smiled as she answered Hermione's unasked two girls hugged and said goodbye, agreeing to get together again soon. Hermione smiled. Maybe it would turn out better than she thought...

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's your update!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione and Ginny hugged in greeting.

"Hey Mione!" She grinned widely, "You getting excited? 3 months 'til the big day!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to be Mrs. Duncan Meyers!" Hermione giggled with Ginny.

Ginny's eyes shone with anticipation as she bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement.

"What is it Gin?"

"OK, before I say this I have to tell you that he doesn't know anything about Mattie, but he knows about the wedding."

"Gin, you didn't," Hermione paled.

"No, I didn't, I told you that I'd let you do that."

"Then what did you do?"

"I made Harry come!" Ginny beamed, as Harry trudged up to Ginny's side.

Hermione smiled at him, unsure of how to greet him. He looked at the ground and scuffed his shoe on the pavement.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Hermione."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke up.

"You guys, this is ridiculous. Yes Harry, Hermione's moved on after a year. What did you expect? And yes, she's getting married, she has that right," Ginny scolded her husband. Harry's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you're right…Sorry Hermione. I guess I just assumed you'd work everything out, you guys always seemed to get through it all. It's just weird that you're over and done. It'll take some getting used to."

"Yeah, well there's more than you think," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly missing the words.

"Oh nothing. That's alright Harry. I'd feel the same way if you and Ginny ever broke up."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen," Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her to him. Ginny beamed.

"Good, now that that's all worked out, lets go up and eat."

Hermione smiled and led the way up, feeling extremely relieved that she'd asked Trish to baby-sit Mattie for the afternoon. Over the past few months she'd gotten a lot more trusting with leaving Mattie with Trish, but only Trish.

"Alright, and this is where I live." Hermione told him awkwardly, as he and Ginny entered her apartment.

Harry looked around and grinned, "Nice Mione."

Hermione smiled at the nickname. Things were falling back into place…for now.

* * *

Of course, every good day has to be cut short. Hermione just seemed to have rotten luck. Nothing stayed private in her life. She never got to choose when to reveal things, they were just revealed.

Just as they were all sitting around, enjoying tea and catching up, but then Hermione heard the sound of a key in the lock. Uh-oh.

Luckily for her, it was only Duncan. However, judging by the look on Harry's face, maybe it wasn't so lucky after all.

Ginny elbowed her husband and gave him a look as Duncan stopped short, obviously not expecting Harry and Ginny to still be here. Hermione fidgeted in the awkward silence, finally getting up and walking to Duncan.

"Harry, this is my fiancé, Duncan Meyers. Duncan, this is my friend, and Ginny's husband, Harry Potter." Hermione forced a smile and everyone knew she was trying her best to diffuse the tension.

"Hey," Duncan smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"Hey," Harry echoed.

Ginny scowled at the return to the previous dialogue and smiled warmly at Duncan. "Hey Duncan! How have you been?" She asked cheerily. They'd known each other for 2 months, and were past the whole awkward-greeting-stage thing.

"Pretty good and yourself?" Duncan asked, returning the smile.

"Stellar," Ginny responded. Harry just sat beside her and glowered.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, "Come sit down Sweetie." She stretched her lips once again into that strained smile, gesturing to the seat beside her. Harry grimaced at the use of the word 'Sweetie'.

Hermione bit her lip once again and gave Harry a pleading look, that only he saw.

* * *

"Well… we should probably get going…" Ginny said, about an hour or so later.

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry and Duncan had got on so well, not after the first few minutes of their meeting.

"Alright Hon," Harry brushed her off, completely absorbed in his conversation with Duncan. Hermione grinned broadly. Maybe it would work out after all…

* * *

Finally, a half an hour later after Ginny's first suggestion that they go, Harry and Ginny were finally out the door, promising to visit again soon.

After the door shut, Hermione smiled contentedly, turning from the knob and into Duncan's arms, which wrapped around her waist loosely.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, hooking her arms around his neck.

"Do I get a reward?"

"For what?"

"For being a nice boy and not throwing rocks?"

"Nice try, but no. It doesn't count as a reward-able effort if you didn't really have to make one…"

"Well, what if I told you that was all an act?"

"I'd tell you not to lie to your fiancée." Hermione smirked at him.

"Who says I'm lying?"

"The look on your face. You really should take some acting classes…"

"How rude! Now I'm not even going to give you the privilege of giving me a reward."

"Oh well. I guess I can just do without…"

"The hell you will," Duncan whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss, but the moment was interrupted by Trish and Mattie opening the door.

"Oh ewes. We did not need to see that!" Trish said, pretending to be grossed out.

Hermione and Duncan separated, smiling at her.

"Hey, did you guys have fun today?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, loads. We got to go for a walk in the park, didn't we Mattie?" Trish cooed.

"Really? That sounds fun. Was that fun Mattie?" Hermione asked her daughter. Mattie, who couldn't talk yet, just gurgled. All three of the adults chuckled.

"So, how did your get-together go?" Trish asked, after Hermione put Mattie down.

"Oh, it went really well. I still feel kind of guilty about not telling Harry about Mattie and all though."

"Don't be. You weren't ready. And the way you tell it, he's your ex-boyfriend's best friend so I don't imagine he'll be too forgiving. You didn't do anything wrong." Trish reassured her. When Hermione nodded slowly, Trish half-smiled and squeezed her hand quickly before bidding her goodbyes. Minutes later, Duncan left for the night as well. As Hermione made her way to bed, she couldn't shake the feeling that this whole thing was going to blow up in her face.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's it. please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had blown up in her face. She should've just told Harry. Now she _and_ Ginny were in over their heads. She got nailed for hiding Mattie from him, and Ginny got nailed for lying. The worst part was that it wasn't Ginny's fault. Now she had to suffer too. Hermione closed her eyes as she lay on her bed, drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep, filled with memories of what had transpired at Mattie's first birthday party…

"_Happy Birthday Mattie!" Hermione cooed to her giggling daughter. It was almost time for Ginny, Trish and Duncan to come over. Hermione had charged up her muggle camera, she might even chance a couple of pictures with the wizard camera. She felt bad about not telling Harry about Mattie, and asking Ginny to lie to him about it, but she couldn't risk Ron finding out. She knew it was asking too much to expect Ginny to keep hiding this for her, and she was eternally grateful that her friend had kept it this long. She knew that if she went down, Ginny would have to go down with her, and had given Ginny many opportunities to turn her back and leave Hermione. _

_The doorbell jarred her from her thoughts, and she opened it to be greeted by Ginny holding a cute pink gift bag, a smile plastered on her face._

"_Before you say anything, I know it's not much, but I couldn't get away to go shopping without Mum or Harry wondering where I was going. So I had to shop here. Of course I didn't have Canadian money so I had to get a quick exchange and I didn't have much more time to shop, so this is what you get." Ginny gave her an apologetic smile as she held out the bag to Hermione._

"_Oh no it's fine. I wasn't really expecting anything seeing as it's Mattie's birthday, but if you insist…" Hermione joked._

"_Hahaha. No, that's for Mattie. Why should you get a gift on your daughter's birthday? Unless you want a baby toy. Then go right ahead."_

_Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Ewww, no thanks. Come in."_

_Ginny and Hermione talked and laughed before there was another knock at the door, signalling the arrival of Duncan and Trish._

_The party went very smoothly. Ginny ended up getting Mattie a little stuffed bear. Mattie loved it. Trish got her a set of blocks and Duncan got her the Playskool Busy Gears toy. Hermione smiled broadly at them, before giving Mattie her own gifts. The first two were generic baby toys, but the third was a little music box. Mattie probably didn't know what it was or wouldn't be that interested, but is was so pretty, Hermione couldn't resist. Mattie immediately tried to pick it up, opening the lid by mistake. They all smiled as Mattie, startled, dropped the lid again, then slowly lifted it, dropped it, and lifted it again. She proceeded to thoroughly examine the music box, finally deciding that she liked it, and smiling goofily._

_The party ended shortly afterwards, with Mattie in bed and the four of them sitting around having coffee. After a couple of hours, Duncan and Trish left for home. Hermione and Ginny talked for another half an hour before going down. Hermione smiled as she heard Mattie cry and went to go in and get her. She wrapped her in thick blankets and brought her out, to escort Ginny down. But what they saw would disturb their peace…_

_

* * *

_

"_Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening as she took in the man standing in front of her._

"_Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was going to surprise you two and tell you that I found that arch you wanted, but now I see I should have called so you could hide everything you needed to first." Harry said coldly._

"_Harry, no. It's not what you think!" Hermione protested._

"_Well then tell me, what exactly is it?" Harry crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow. Hermione drew a deep breath._

"_Ok, it might be a little what it looks like. But let me explain! Please!"_

"_Fine. You have 5 minutes before I'm leaving," Harry sighed impatiently, shooting a cold look at the girls. Hermione's heart sank. Harry was blaming Ginny too._

"_Harry, before I say anything else, I have to say that none of this is Ginny's fault."_

"_Well, obviously. Unless Ginny got you pregnant."_

"_Harry. You know what I mean. She wasn't involved in any of this. Don't get mad at her. Be mad at me."_

"_Hermione don't." Ginny interrupted. _

"_Ginny, what are you talking about? Of course it's not your fault. Don't try to take any blame here." Hermione said quickly._

"_Yes, it is. I hid it. I'm as responsible for this as you."_

"_No. It's my fault. I asked you to keep this a secret. You wanted to tell, but I said no."_

"_She could have refused to take no for an answer." Harry interrupted them angrily. "She could have told Ron that he has a kid!"_

"_Harry…" Hermione began warningly._

"_What? He does! How would you feel if you were Ron?" Harry asked._

"_No, Harry, you don't understand the situation." _

"_Well then enlighten me." _

"_Harry, you need to understand. It was a very difficult decision for me to leave. I had a lot to think about."_

"_You know what? I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. You're just making up excuses. Nothing can excuse what you did. I'm out of here!" Harry snarled, taking Hermione by surprise._

"_Harry, wait, no…" Hermione pleaded._

"_No. I'm gone." He put his hands up in a gesture of finality, then turned to Ginny. "I'll be out by tomorrow morning. I need some time to think."_

"_Harry…No. Where will you go? Please just stay." It was Ginny's turn to plead._

"_I'll go to stay with Ron, since he's living alone now." He turned with a final look back at his wife, Hermione, and Mattie._

"_Wait! Harry!" They both called after him, but he apparated too fast and they were left calling to thin air._

_Hermione looked over at Ginny, but was surprised to see she looked oddly calm._

"_Ginny, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." _I was such an idiot, _she thought, _I should have known that this could never have been alright. It had been an idiotic idea in the first place to leave. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything so that I didn't cheat in the first place. Then maybe everything would be fine. That's all I wanted. For everything to be fine. Maybe moving here in the first place was just so that I could pretend everything was fine…_ Ginny spoke, jarring her out of her self-pity._

"_But it did. So now we have to live with it. He's probably off to tell Ron." Ginny stated emotionlessly. Hermione's brow knitted together in worry. Why wasn't Ginny sad? Why wasn't she crying, laughing bitterly, anything?_

_Suddenly she felt the sinking feeling in her stomach she grown accustomed to. Harry was telling Ron? DAMN! She had to do something, and fast._

"_Ginny. I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast for you, but I have to stop him."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_He's going to tell Ron. Mattie might not be Ron's! Then Ron will get all angry and then she might not be his and everything will totally blow up all over again! Ginny I have to do something!"_

_Ginny's eyes widened. As sad as she was, she didn't want to see her brother or best friend hurt. "Ok. Relax. Go. Stay with Mattie. I'll get him to hold off on telling Ron."_

"_No, Ginny, he won't wait unless I tell him the truth. Just stall him."_

"_What about Mattie?" Ginny asked hurriedly._

"_I'll call Duncan. Just go." Hermione pulled out her cell phone as Ginny made sure no one was watching before apparating. _

"_Hello? Duncan? Yeah it's me. Can you watch Mattie? It's kind of an emergency."_

* * *

**A/N: alright, that's another chapter. I hope its getting a little more realistic. I'm trying to make subtle changes so that it doesn't seem like it's all working out perfectly for Hermione. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry this is later than I intended. I had some account problems. Forgot my password and the website wasn't helping me. Obviously, I straightened it out.**

**Alright, just so you know, this chapter is still part of the flashback of the last chapter, I just didn't want to keep the last part any longer than necessary, so I posted part of it. This one might be a little short as well, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Harry! Stop!" Hermione yelled as she apparated into his flat in London. _

"_Wha- Why Hermione?" Harry yelled back, only fazed for a moment by her sudden appearance. "Why should I? You guys lied and Ron has a kid! A kid you didn't tell him about! He deserves to know! And if you don't tell him, I will!"_

"_But Harry, you don't understand!"_

"_Yes I do!"_

"_No, you really don't! Please, just five minutes. Hear me out. Please."_

"_Fine. Five Minutes. Start talking." He crossed his arms._

_Hermione started out shakily, but soon, the story was tumbling from her lips uncontrollably. She had just enough control to leave out the part about Alan possibly being Mattie's father. She really hoped it wouldn't come to having to tell him. Harry just kept staring at her angrily. Finally, Hermione finished speaking and took a deep breath, looking at Harry to gauge his reaction. Harry, however, said nothing, continuing to stare at her._

"_Harry, please. Say something!" Hermione pleaded._

_Harry continued to stare at her._

"_Please?"_

"_Ron's coming soon. If you don't want to be seen you'd better leave." He told her coldly, turning away and returning to his room._

_Hermione sighed and followed him down the hallway. Once there, she paused in the doorway, watching Harry pack his suitcase in jerked, angry movements. Hermione sucked in a breath. How had she managed to screw everyone up? Ginny and Harry's relationship was breaking apart, she and Ron were never getting back together, she was basing her relationship with Duncan on lies. Her life was so messed up. All because she got drunk at a bar and made a mistake. That's all it was. A mistake. She just had to make sure that everybody knew that it was a mistake._

"_Harry, please? Just listen." When he was silent, she continued, "I made a mistake. A huge mistake. And I wish I could take it back but I can't. Please, just try to understand. I'm trying to fix this. I want to fix this. Just tell me what to do!"_

"_Nothing. You can do absolutely nothing. You broke it, and I'm sorry, but you can't fix it." Harry said without stopping what he was doing._

"_Of course I can." Hermione retorted stubbornly._

"_Don't you get it?" Harry spun suddenly, his eyes fiery. "You didn't even tell Ron that you were pregnant! You had his child and didn't tell him! He has a daughter Hermione! It deserves to know that! And if you don't tell him, I will!"_

"_No, you can't do that." She stuttered._

"_I can if you won't. He has a right to know he's got a kid for Merlin's sake!"_

"_Don't tell him!" She begged._

"_Why? So you and Duncan can live happily ever after and pretend Ron isn't the father of the child you have?"_

"_No, it's not like that. I don't want to shut Ron out, it's just… It's complicated…" Hermione bit her lip, looking away._

"_How is this complicated? You had an affair, Ron kicked you out, you found out you were pregnant, you panicked, you ran away to Canada, keeping Ron's daughter from him!" Harry bellowed, his face red._

_Hermione looked away as she took a deep breath. She had to tell him. She could tell by the look on his face the gears would probably be clicking into place any minute now. It would be better if she just told him. She knew Harry well enough to know that if he had to figure it out for himself, he would be even angrier that she didn't tell him…_

"_She might not be his…" She muttered._

_Harry's eyes widened, "What?" he asked dangerously._

"_I said…" Hermione's voice was small, but she cleared her throat and continued, louder, and more confidently. She looked him in the eye, trying to justify her position. "I said, Mattie might not be Ron's daughter."_

_The look in Harry's eyes was frightening. A mixture of alarm, anger, and disgust. Hermione had never seen his eyes like that before, and it scared her that his piercing stare was directed at her._

"_So what? You're telling me that you got pregnant, and you don't even know who the father is?" He spat out._

_Hermione bit her lip again. It was getting to be a bad habit. _

"_Yes." She said quietly, ashamed._

"_What happened to the Hermione I used to know? The one who was organized, the one who always had everything perfectly PLANNED out?" He snarled at her, emphasizing the word planned. Hermione flinched._

_When she was silent, he continued._

"_Then all of the sudden you get pregnant, and you have no clue who the father is? And you flee the country overnight, never to be seen or heard from for almost a year? We were worried sick! Ron didn't know what had happened to you. He thought maybe you'd killed yourself or run off with some pervert after he got past the 'I don't care' stage! Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You told NO ONE you were leaving, and you just took off! Don't you realize what Ginny, me and Ron went through?"_

"_I-I'm sorry…I thought it was for the best… Everyone hated me anyways. What possible reason did I have to stay?"_

"_To try and earn forgiveness! To try and fix things!"_

"_You just said I can't fix them! You told me that the day I left, Harry!"_

"_Well, with time, you might have been able to. These things take time, Hermione! It won't be an overnight miracle! He was back to shouting. Hermione figured Ginny had probably taken off. Not that she could be blamed. Hermione wouldn't want to be around all of this shouting either. Just as she was thinking about it, Ginny appeared, an uncertain look on her face._

"_Is it safe to come in here and announce that Ron's just called?" She asked timidly._

_Harry just glared at her._

"_Harry, don't blame Ginny for any of this! It's not her fault! It's mine! I asked her to keep it a secret! She was just being a good friend. A better friend than I deserve…" Hermione shouted at him. _

"_You're right! You don't deserve a friend like that! In fact, you don't deserve any friends, the way you've been acting…"_

"_Harry, that's not fair! Everybody makes mistakes!" Ginny joined the argument._

"_I'm not denying that!"_

"_It sure sounds like it…"_

"_You know what? I have to finish packing. Just both of you, please leave." Harry told them in a quieter tone._

_Neither girl moved._

"_I said leave!" Harry bellowed once again._

"_No! Not until you see reason!" Hermione protested._

"_What reason is there for me to see?" He demanded angrily._

"_Reason of why you shouldn't tell him!"_

"_Why shouldn't I?! I've told you before that he deserves to know he has a daughter!"_

"_Might." Hermione corrected quietly. _

"_What?"_

"_Might. You said he did. He MIGHT have a daughter."_

"_What difference does it make? If she ISN'T Alan's, then Ron DOES have a daughter!"_

"_Well if she IS Alan's, then Ron DOESN'T have a daughter!" _

"_Who are you to deny Ron the joy of knowing his daughter?"_

"_I'm nobody! But I didn't want to hurt him!"_

"_How could that hurt him?" Harry asked incredulously._

"_HOW DO YOU THINK RON WOULD FEEL IF MATTIE WASN'T HIS?" Hermione finally screeched. _

_Harry was silent; he was finally seeing her point. Harry was the kind of guy that wouldn't want to see his friends hurt, but he was also a firm believer in honesty. Hermione knew she'd confronted him with a dilemna. Harry knew both courses of action now, and the consequences of those actions. Ginny knew that the fire had finally blown up, and the worst was over. She spoke quietly._

"_Harry, please. Just listen to her. Give her some time. That's all I'm doing. That's all you have to do. Just give her some time… please."_

"_Why are you in this?" Harry asked her coldly._

"_Because it's my problem too, not just Hermione's! I'm in this now, so are you. So you better make a decision." She told him, crossing her arms challengingly. _

"_I stand by what I said earlier, Ginny."_

"_Your going to tell him?" Hermione exclaimed in a panicked voice._

"_Yes. I will give you exactly one week to tell him, before I do."_

_Hermione looked at him desperately, "Harry please! Don't do that! Just give me time and space! I'm trying to track down Alan. I'll get him to take the paternity test. If it doesn't match, I'll tell Ron."_

"_And if it doesn't?"_

"_Then why would Ron even need to know that Mattie ever existed?" Harmione asked slyly, playing on Harry's weak spot. She knew he wouldn't want Ron to know that Hermione had gotten pregnant from the man she'd had an affair with. Harry sighed in defeat._

"_Fine. I won't say anything until you track down Alan."_

"_Thank you, Harry!" Hermione sighed in relief._

_Ginny looked relieved too._

"_So will you please stop unpacking?" Ginny asked him._

"_No."_

"_What? Why not?" She yelped._

"_I told you we need to go into this marriage with complete honesty. You broke my trust. It's going to take a while to get it back. We need to take a break. I'm still going to stay at Ron's."_

_Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she thought about pleading with her husband to stay, then thought better of it and just nodded, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears._

_Hermione exploded again, "Harry! What the hell! It's not her fault! Don't blame her!"_

"_Yes, she has blame in this! She kept it from me, and Ron! Just like she said, she's in this now too! And so am I…"_

"_Harry…" Hermione began but Ginny cut her off._

"_No, 'Mione, It's fine. He's right… I lied and I shouldn't get away with it." Ginny said softly, closing her eyes in remorse, bowing her head. "I just hope that you can forgive me someday soon."_

_Harry just remained silent. Everyone was silent. Harry turned around and curtly began packing again. Hermione and Ginny took it as their cue to leave. They walked out to the living room._

"_Ginny, I am so sorry!" Hermione told her friend as they sat._

"_Don't be. It's fine. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"_

_Hermione tried to smile, but failed._

_Just then Harry came out with two suitcases._

"_The rest is in the bedroom. Ron will help me get it when he comes."_

_Hermione and Ginny nodded._

"_I still think you need to tell Ron, Hermione." Harry said grudgingly._

"_Tell me what?" Asked a very familiar voice from behind them._

_Hermione and Ginny gasped and spun around, Harry looked up, alarmed._

"_Ron!" They gasped._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, I tried to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed, eyes widening as he realized who was standing right in front of him. "What are you doing here? Where were you? Why didn't you call?"_

_Hermione stood silently still. She had no clue how to answer all of this…_

_Harry and Ginny stared at her intently. _

"_Uh… I was… I am.. Out of the country. I didn't call because you made it perfectly clear you didn't want anything to do with me anymore." Hermione answered._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Because of the way you kind of threw me out of the flat and told me you never wanted to see my face again. I think you also threw in that you didn't care about me," She said bitterly._

_Ron's face flashed momentary shock before he replied, just as bitterly, "That was also after I found out that you were cheating on me."_

"_Cheat-ED. As in past tense. As in once when I was drunk and stupid. As in-"_

"_It doesn't matter, you still did!" Ron cut across her furiously._

_Hermione was silent. He did have a point. She had cheated on him. It didn't much matter when and how. _

"_I said I was sorry, Ron."_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it for screw-ups like this!"_

"_I know, but what more could I have done?"_

"_Waited! You could have waited until I was calmed down and we could have sorted this out like normal people, not hopped the first plane to Merlin-knows-where-"_

"_Canada." It was Hermione's turn to interrupt. _

_Ron's head snapped up, "What?"_

"_Canada. I hopped a plane to Canada. Ten days after you threw me out, not exactly the first plane."_

"_You still got on the plane."_

_Hermione was, again, silent. He did have a point. She did get on the plane._

"_So, what does Harry think you should tell me?"_

"_Nothing of importance."_

"_If it wasn't important, he would be so insistent."_

"_It's hardly any of your business Ron, seeing as how we're not involved anymore."_

"_None of his business! How can you say that it isn't any of his business that you-"_

"_Harry, shut-up!" Ginny cut across her husband in a warning tone, and then, seeing the alarmed and suspicious look she got from her brother, quickly added in, "This is something Hermione should tell him herself, not something you or I or an argument should reveal."_

"_What is this all about? Do you all know?"_

_Their silence was all he needed for an answer._

"_Great! So you all decided to keep Hermione's little secret and all become best mates again and leave me out of all this? Did you both know Hermione was fine and that she was in Canada this whole time?"_

_It was Ginny who answered, "I've known for a few months. Harry's just found out."_

_Hermione and Harry both knew this was a lie. Harry was about to speak up, but the look Ginny gave him was enough for him to clamp his mouth shut._

"_What, so my own sister's been keeping secrets from me? From her husband? From Mum and Dad? Wait 'til everyone gets a load of this! They'll be so happy that Hermione's been safe and sound in CANADA for the past YEAR AND GINNY KNEW ALL ABOUT IT BUT CONVENIETLY NEGLECTED TO MENTION IT!"_

"_Ron, don't," Hermione warned, "Don't you dare pin this on her! This is my fault. I was the one that asked her to keep the secret. It's not her fault!"_

"_But she agreed to keep it a secret!" Ron yelled, and Hermione was reminded of Harry's earlier outburst, where he had said pretty much the same thing._

"_Do you honestly believe that Ginny would keep me a secret unless…" Hermione trailed off, knowing instantly that she was about to say to much. Hopefully Ron wouldn't catch on…_

_However, hope never had been on her side… _

"_Unless what? Unless there was something to hide? Unless there was something that would hurt me?"_

_Hermione bit her lip and tasted blood. She'd wondered when that was going to happen._

"_What aren't you guys telling me?" Ron asked, his voice dangerously soft._

"_Nothing that is any of your business!" Hermione screeched. She really didn't want Ron to find out about Duncan OR Mattie. The result would not be pretty. _

"_It's my business if my sister deliberately kept it from me because she knew it would hurt me!"_

"_Ron stop! She doesn't want to say, so don't make her!" Ginny broke in._

"_Ginny, don't… It's alright, I'll tell him…" Hermione said, defeated._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's very short, but I thought that was an awesome little cliff hanger there, so I spontaneously decided to stop typing. I hope to have another update very soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter. It'll be longer than the last.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"_Hermione… Don't… You don't know for sure if it's even true!" Ginny exclaimed._

"_Ginny, just let me do this," Hermione sighed._

"_Ron, when I left… I wasn't particularly leaving and expecting this but… Well… I sort of met this guy-" She started, but got cut off by Ron._

"_So this big secret is that you met a guy? Hermione, we broke up a year ago, it's alright to move on!" Ron told her, although he looked a little sad._

"_No, Ron that's not it… We went out-" Hermione started again, only to be cut off again._

"_Ok, so you went out with someone else, big deal. We're broken up 'Mione. You're entitled to move on," Ron said, still not understanding._

"_No, Ron, you don't get it. This guy and I… we're… engaged…" Hermione let out with reluctance. Ron looked like he'd been slapped. He certainly wasn't expecting that._

"_You're… you're… you're engaged?" Ron choked out._

"_Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. Ginny knew it would affect you and thought that it was best you didn't know. Harry just found out because I came back here with Ginny to get something I left behind and he saw the ring."_

"_That's not true," Harry interjected._

_Both women's eyes widened, trying to tell him to stop._

"_I've known for awhile. Ginny and Hermione are just trying to cover for me," Harry confessed, "I was going to tell you, mate, there was just never the right time."_

"_So you knew all along too?" Ron asked, hurt._

"_No, he didn't," both women answered at the same time._

"_Harry found out a few months after Ginny did, about a month ago."_

"_A month. You've known for a month and you couldn't find the time to say: Hey, Ron! Guess what? Hermione's alive and well! Don't worry anymore!" Ron was incredulous._

"_You weren't worried Ron!" Ginny blurted out, "Just look at how many women you've brought 'round! I don't even remember half of their names!" She looked as though she immediately regretted her outburst as she saw Hermione's face. "Oh gosh, 'Mione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_No, it's alright. If I can move on, so can Ron. It doesn't much matter if I've only dated ONE guy and he's dated NUMEROUS women." Hermione said sweetly._

"_Yes, but at least I'm not ENGAGED." Ron snapped._

"_It's not my fault I found a DECENT man worthy of engagement."_

"_It's not my fault there are NO decent women in England either." Ron was now using the same sugary-sweet tone as Hermione. Hermione flinched at the veiled insult and Ginny sent him a look that said 'ex-cuse me?'._

"_I stand by what I said," Ron told her, his eyes searing holes into his younger sister._

_Ginny looked thoroughly offended at his accusation and was about to retaliate when Harry stepped in, "Alright, alright. Enough you guys. I get you have a bank of insults ready to withdraw, but it's always better to save up for a time where insults are of more value," He spoke cryptically, giving Hermione a knowing look, causing her to look away, ashamed._

_Ron frowned, "Is there something else you're not telling me?"_

"_Nothing of great importance. It's not really any of anybody's business. Only mine, and my fiance's." Hermione answered._

"_Tell me," he growled. _

"_If you must know, he has absolutely no idea that I'm a witch, nor will he ever."_

"_Wait… How's that going to work unless-" A look of dawning crossed Ron's face, "You've given it up, haven't you?" he hissed disbelievingly._

_Hermione said nothing, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting._

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

_Hermione shook her head almost imperceptibly, but Ron caught it._

"_Wha- Yo- Why?" Ron stuttered._

"_It would only complicate things."_

"_Ohhhhh, I see. Because basing your whole relationship on lies isn't at all complicated…" Ron replied sarcastically._

"_It's not a lie, Ron. Just something I chose not to reveal because I thought it best," Hermione huffed._

"_Yeah, because what you think is best is always best." Ron told her sardonically._

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "You wouldn't understand, Ronald." She said, with a somewhat superior tone._

_Ron's eyebrows raised in amusement. "I wouldn't understand? What wouldn't I understand? You're pretending to be over me by getting engaged at lightning speed and you're basing the whole thing on lies!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes once again, aggravated this time, "Oh, you're so full of yourself Ronald. Honestly, did it ever occur to you that I may have moved on because I actually love Duncan?"_

_Ron flinched at the use of the word 'love' but hid it quickly with: "Duncan? What the hell kind of name is that?"_

_Hermione frowned, "A much better name than yours."_

_Ron looked momentarily insulted, before opening his mouth to retort._

_Ginny let out a sigh of exasperation, "You guys! Seriously! Are we to the point that we're insulting names? This is grade school level! Grow Up!"_

"_What about you?" Ron snapped, wheeling on his sister._

"_What about me?" Ginny asked defensively._

"_You need to grow up too. Stop living in this fantasy world where everyone gets along! Time for a reality check, Ginny. Nobody's perfect, you included!"_

"_Hey! How did this turn on her?" Hermione jumped in to defend her friend against her ex's wrath._

"_When she decided to harbour the criminal!" Ron shouted._

"_So I'm a criminal now?"_

"_Yes, and she's an accessory after the fact."_

"_What about Harry?" Hermione pointed out._

"_He's… been absolved of all wrongdoing. There's not enough evidence to convict him."_

"_You're so biased!" Hermione yelled at him. "You said yourself, he chose not to tell you, that makes him as guilty as me and Ginny!"_

"_Hey! What happened to trying to save me from judgement here?" Harry asked, taken aback at being pulled into the argument._

_Hermione rounded on him angrily, "What happened to telling Ron?! What happened to the whole 'Honesty is the Best Policy' thing? You're in this too, Harry."_

"_Yeah, well, he's different! He's my best mate! He had my best interests at heart!" Ron defended Harry from Hermione's sudden attack. All three looked thoroughly surprised that Ron would forgive Harry and not Ginny._

"_What's so special about me?" Harry asked quietly, breaking the tense silence._

_Ron's eyebrows knitted in confusion._

"_Why do I get forgiven, and they don't?"_

"_Because… because… well, I don't really know." Ron admitted, "I guess it's just because I know that you wouldn't set out to hurt me, so you acted on what you thought was the best."_

"_Well, they did too! You've known Ginny her whole life, you were almost engaged to Hermione, but we're only best mates… I don't understand how you think I'm more trustworthy than them. They have much more intimate connections with you than I do."_

"_It's because of the less intense connection that you're more trustworthy! You probably know more about me than those two! You have more to go on."_

_That stung. Both women's faces reflected identical flashes of pain at that statement._

"_Ron, how could you say that?" Hermione choked out._

"_Because it's true."_

"_No, it's not," Harry argued, "You're not going to sit with me and discuss feelings, that's Hermione. And you're most definitely not going to talk to me about you and Hermione, that's Ginny. You're not going to talk to me about family issues either, that's both Ginny and Hermione. I'd say that those are far better connections than ours. I don't understand how you can still stand there and say that I know you better than those two."_

"_It's because of those reasons that I can trust you more. You won't have as intimate of a connection, so I can trust you to make the decision based on the simple outlook. Is it best for Ron? Not is it best for Ron because of this and that."_

_Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked so confused that Ron growled in frustration. _

"_Alright, let's put this is simpler terms: I trust Harry more than you two, because I know that he's going to consider the larger picture rather than all of the smaller pictures. He knows what I want and what I need. That, and he has only known for a month, so he's only had that amount of time to consider to situation. Ginny has had much longer to decide, so I'm assuming she opted not to tell me anything. Hermione was the one that left in the first place, so I'm one hundred percent sure that she wasn't ever intending to let anyone know that she'd even left, let alone where she was."_

"_Ron, why didn't you just say that last part in the first place? That whole thing about connections was just downright confusing," Ginny said, shaking her head as if it would sort out everything Ron had said, and make it understandable._

"_Really, Ron. You never were the best at explaining things…" Hermione laughed, startling them all._

"_Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked her._

_Hermione nodded her head as she kept laughing. She had no clue why she was laughing. It really wasn't that funny. Soon though, she had all three of the others laughing as well. _

_About a minute later, the laughter subsided slowly, until all four were staring at each other solemnly. _

"_We should get going," Ron broke the silence tersely. _

"_Harry, please," Ginny tried once more._

_"I'm sorry, Gin. I just... I need some time." Harry said, looking at the ground. _

_Hermione bit her lip, avoiding looking at everyone in the room as Harry and Ron silently summoned Harry's bags, and apparated out of the flat._

"_Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione told her friend._

_Ginny only slid down the wall she was leaning against, the tears she had so carefully been holding in finally falling down her face. Hermione's face contorted with sympathy and leaned down to comfort her friend as Ginny said the only thing she could think of: "I can't believe he's gone…"_

Hermione jolted up in bed at the horrible memory. She was breathing heavily. With a tear running down her cheek, she padded softly into the kitchen for a glass of water, careful not to wake the petite redhead sleeping on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: There's the update. I realized after I typed that stuff about Harry not having the same connections as the other two was very confusing after I typed it up, and it didn't work the way I wanted it to. I knew what I wanted to say, but I can't express it very well with words, so I just made it confusing to everyone. If there are any more questions, please ask them. I'll do my best to answer unconfusingly. Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the update. This chapter is going to be the wedding! It's been about two months since Harry left, and nothing has really changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Hermione sighed in contentment as she paused at the end of the aisle. Ginny was smiling brightly from the alter at her, Harry was walking her down the aisle, and Mattie was being adorable, looking at the flower petals left in her basket, but the only person Hermione saw, was Duncan. She smiled softly at him as she started out down the aisle. This was it, the happiest day of her life. This was what she'd dreamt about since she was a little girl. She arrived at the alter, Harry surrendered her to Duncan, giving him a handshake, before squeezing her hand and going to sit down. Hermione took Duncan's hand and the minister began to speak. After the speech was finished, they started in on the vows. Duncan began to speak, but suddenly, his head morphed into Ron's, and Ron was speaking to her. Duncan's beautiful words transformed into Ron's hateful words. __'Hermione, I loved you. I asked you to marry me. This could have been me… But you cheated…you cheated…cheated… cheated… cheated… Hermione? Hermione?' _

"Hermione!"

Hermione shot up in bed to see Ginny sitting beside her.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You were having a nightmare…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… Wow. Today's the big day." Hermione exhaled loudly, trying to escape the replay of Ron's words in her head.

Ginny frowned at her in concern, "You're not alright, are you?"

Hermione gave Ginny a crooked smile, "No, I guess not. It's just nerves."

Ginny smiled knowingly, "Yeah, well don't worry, they'll disappear once you see Duncan standing up there. I guarantee it. I made breakfast. Try to eat something."

"Do I have to?" Hermione whined, slowly dragging herself up.

"Yep. Trust me, it'll help."

Hermione decided to trust her friend, after all, she'd already walked down the aisle.

Hermione remembered Harry and Ginny's wedding very well. She remembered the sunny day, the cloudless sky, the way everything was perfect. Hermione had been so jealous of Ginny, standing up at that alter, getting married to the man of her dreams on the perfect day anyone could imagine. Hermione only wished that her wedding day could be half as perfect as Ginny's was.

Now that day was here, and she was determined to make it perfect. Harry wasn't here, and she planned to walk down the aisle alone instead. She couldn't help but feel saddened by the haunting fact that, if she'd only been able to find her parents, her father could walk her down the aisle and they could witness their only child walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams, with his regular head in place. Ginny seemed to notice the bride's sudden change of mood, and smiled sympathetically.

"You thinking about your parents?"

Hermione nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that they couldn't be here."

"I just- I just keep thinking that maybe- maybe if I would have looked harder-"

"Mione, you looked for three years! You still hadn't stopped when you and Ron- Sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's alright, Gin. You can say stuff like that, I've moved on. I mean, I'm getting married after all!"

"Right, well, you've done all you can. Maybe they were never meant to be found."

Hermione nodded tearfully once again, before attempting to forget about the rocky start to the day. She was probably just emotional because it was her wedding day. Ginny was on her wedding day. Hermione smiled softly as she remembered how Ginny had broken down over a broken hair clip she could have easily mended with a tap of her wand. Ginny seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, and glared at her.

"You were thinking about the clip, weren't you?"

Hermione smiled as she nodded, "Sorry, but it was just so funny…"

Ginny pouted playfully, "For you maybe."

Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but smiled as she hopped out of bed, much happier than when she had awoken. However, her dream was still haunting her, even as Trish arrived, Mattie awoke, and the preparations began.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't even sure that she recognized herself anymore. Trish had hastily set to work transforming her face the moment she arrived at the apartment. Trish was a cosmetologist, so it was quite easy to trust her not to make a mess of Hermione's face. When she was swiveled in the chair to see the new her, Hermione's eyes had bugged out so much she wasn't sure if they'd ever return to normal.

Hermione normally just wore a little eyeliner and some mascara, not really wanting to bother with anything else. However, Trish had other ideas. Hermione's eyes were now lined with a soft, brown eyeliner, her eyelids adorned with a deep shade of purple, with a line of brown in the crease of the eyelid, and an odd cream-ish color above that. As weird as the combination sounded, it actually blended in quite well together. Mascara enhanced her eyelashes, and a light blush brought out her cheekbones. Trish had applied a thin layer of cover-up to Hermione's face. Not enough to make her look fake, but just enough as to even everything out and make her look flawless.

"Wow. Trish… it's…" Hermione was speechless.

"You like?" Trish asked, smiling.

"No, I love! Thank you so much! This is amazing!"

Hermione jumped up to grab Trish in a bone-crushing hug. Trish just laughed and returned the hug. When they released each other, Trish's face immediately turned back into a serious expression, pushing Hermione back down in the chair.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Time to do your hair."

* * *

Hermione sat by the window in her apartment, looking out at the beautiful city she had come to call home. She had truly come to love the city in her time here, and she couldn't believe that today she was going to commit herself to the wonderful man she'd met here. In a way, she was also going to commit herself to this city as well, because she knew that Duncan wasn't planning on moving away anytime soon. Hermione took a deep breath. Once she did this, there was no going back. Once she said 'I do' she would be binding her life to Duncan's, she would be saying that she was in love with this man, and that she'd always be there for him. She was saying that she loved nobody else. Hermione took a deep breath. She could do this, because she didn't love anybody else… did she?

* * *

Hermione was now waiting in the tent for the music to start. Mattie was escorted out as the preliminary music began. Hermione smiled at her daughter in her pink frilly dress and her cute little basket of flowers. Mattie was a year and a half old, but she was already walking. Hermione had thought she might be a little bit young to be the flower girl, but Trish's husband had offered to escort her down the aisle, so Hermione decided to try. She could feel her stomach knotting. She'd never felt this nervous before. Was she doing the right thing? Was she really over Ron? Would she be able to stand up there in front of their friends (mostly his) and say that she loved him? Would she be able to dedicate her life to this man?

* * *

Trish left the tent to walk down the aisle, leaving her and Ginny alone.

"Hey, you nervous?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, don't be. I've seen you with Duncan. You love him Mione. Don't let your mind tell you otherwise."

Hermione tried to smile at her friend, but didn't quite manage it. Ginny smiled sadly at her.

"This is about Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded once again, slightly annoyed that Ginny knew her so well.

Ginny sighed, "Mione, Ron's a git. Don't let him get to you. He screwed up by telling you to leave, and it's his loss. Don't even think on it for a minute. You deserve to be happy, even if you cheated on him," Ginny said, sensing Hermione's interruption after the bit about happiness.

Hermione sighed and nodded once more, knowing Ginny didn't believe in what she was saying for a minute, "It's just… I guess I can't help but think that this could've been me and Ron, not me and Duncan, if I didn't cheat on him…"

Ginny smiled softly at Hermione, "I know you are, but don't consider the 'what if?' in the situation, kay? You'll only confuse yourself. All I can say is that I know you love Duncan, and he loves you. As for Ron, I don't see him anywhere near here, do you?"

Ginny smirked slightly as she saw Hermione nod, before she left the tent to go down the aisle. She hoped her friend would come after, and not just sit there staring listlessly off into space, but she couldn't do any more. The rest was up to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she heard the music start to wind down. Any minute now they'd start the second song that would signify her entrance. She sucked in a deep breath, asking herself the question she'd been asking all day: Could she honestly say that she loved Duncan more than she loved Ron?

* * *

The music changed, Hermione stood, smoothing out her simple white dress. Her hair's natural waves were enhanced with a curling iron, and parted to the left side of her head. Her bangs were falling in her face, with pieces of each side clipped back. As soon as Hermione had seen her dress, she knew it was the one. She had opted to go with the traditional white wedding dress.

The dress had a simple hourglass shape, with intricate designs from the waist up, with wide straps, which crossed in the back. The top half was made of a silky-like material, with the bottom half being three tapered layers of lacey material with designs at the end of each layer made of the same material as the top half. Hermione hadn't been very keen on any of the other, more extravagant dresses she was shown, but this one was so simply elegant, with just enough intricacy to make it interesting. It was her dream wedding dress.

Hermione moved to the beginning of the aisle, her head still swimming. As all heads turned to her, and people rose to their feet, she smiled, almost mechanically. However, as she went on, her smile became genuine. She reached Duncan and felt warmth grow inside of her. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This was her soul mate. She took his hands and they stepped up towards the minister. As he began to speak, Hermione began to remember her doubts. She could tell she shouldn't be thinking right now because her mind was one huge roller coaster. One second she was sure she wanted to marry Duncan, the next she wasn't. Was it supposed to be like that? Hermione decided she wasn't going to think about it. She was sure. She pushed her thoughts into the back of her mind. Duncan began his vows.

"A year ago, I was pretty sure that I'd never be able to find love. Actually, I never thought that I'd even be able to find a date, let alone love." He paused when there was a small bit of laughter from the guests. "But then I met you. Hermione, you showed me how to love. I say you showed me because I sure haven't done it before," Another bit of laughter, "But I'm sure glad you did. I love you and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather marry."

The guests all let out a collective 'Awwww' as Hermione's eyes glistened with tears and she hugged him. Now it was her turn.

"Duncan, I moved to Canada after a really bad break up, not really looking for anything or anyone, just an escape. And you gave me that escape. I've never felt like this with anyone before, and I honestly can't wait to become your wife, so that's why my vows are so short."

Again, the guests awed as Duncan squeezed her hands, smiling broadly. Suddenly, his face turned into Ron's right when the minister asked if he took her to be his wife. It was Duncan's voice coming from Ron's mouth that said 'I do' and Hermione started to wonder if this was a sign. She didn't have long to consider it when the minister asked her if she took Duncan to be her husband. Hermione choked on the words that she'd practiced in front of the mirror for a week, although, if anyone ever brought it up, she'd deny it. Was she really in love? Or was he a rebound? Duncan looked at her expectantly. She glanced at the minister's expect expression, and she could almost feel Ginny's expectant eyes boring into the back of her head. She took a deep breath. She needed to do this. She suddenly remembered her and Ginny's conversations from earlier that day. Hermione bit her lip almost imperceptibly. She was glad that nobody saw it, or else everyone would have broken out in whispers as to why the bride was hesitating. She knew what she was going to do. She loved him, after all… And no love should be broken like this…

"I…"

* * *

**A/N: There's another awesome cliffy! Don't you just love when I do that to you guys? I do! Or maybe I don't! You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what she says… **laughs evilly** **

**And i know i'll probably get raked over the coals for that little 'Ron's a git' comment, but Ginny's just trying to get Hermione's doubts to go away. She might not believe the words, but she's saying them anyways.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Thank you so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I do," Hermione answered, a broad smile stretching across her face as she and Duncan placed rings on each other's hands and the guests smiled.

"Duncan, you may now kiss your bride," the minister announced, and Duncan and Hermione kissed to applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to announce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Meyers!" The minister exclaimed as Hermione and Duncan turned to face the crowd of their friends. Everyone applauded some more as they walked back down the aisle, grinning like idiots. The others followed, and once they reached the tent, Duncan turned to Hermione, grinning.

"I can't believe that we're finally married!"

"I know, I've waited so long for this!" Hermione responded, leaning in to kiss him,

The minister entered the tent, saying, "Alright, I'd like you to come over here to sign your marriage certificate. Would the Maid of Honour and the Best Man please accompany you?"

Duncan and Hermione signed the certificate first, followed by Ginny and Duncan's best Man, Caleb. Hermione hadn't seen too much of Caleb until she and Duncan had been dating for at least two months. Then, it seemed as though they'd gotten comfortable around each other, and he brought her round to see his friends sometimes. Caleb and Hermione had immediately clicked, and she liked the man. He was a great friend. He was probably the only one that didn't mind that she was pregnant with another man's baby while she was dating Duncan. Hermione was still amazed that Duncan hadn't minded either. Most men would have slammed the door in her face.

When the signing was done, Hermione and Duncan kissed once more because now, with the signing of the certificate, it was all legal.

When they lined up to shake everybody's hands, Ginny stood beside Hermione, and turned to face her.

"Mione, I am so happy for you."

Hermione gave Ginny a watery smile and the two girls hugged as the photographer snapped a picture of the moment. Both girls laughed as they realized there were tears in their eyes and wiped at them furiously.

_

* * *

_

The reception was going along very nicely. They had dinner, served by a local caterer, and toasts were given. Hermione and Duncan set up this game that, if somebody started to clink their spoon against their glass, and others copied them, Hermione and Duncan had to kiss, and the person that started it had to give them money. It was a fun little thing that Duncan's mother had convinced them to do.

Hermione loved Duncan's mother. She was a short, plump-ish woman with curly brown hair and soft, chocolate brown eyes. She reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione felt a certain amount of guilt at not telling Mrs. Weasley that she was alright, because Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to her, now that hers was gone.

She had told Ginny that it would be alright with her if she told Mrs. Weasley that Hermione was fine, just not around anymore. Ginny had responded that she'd tried, but whenever Hermione's name was brought up at family dinners and such, Ronald would get angry and leave the table, and Mrs. Weasley would give whomever brought her up a stern look and tell them they should know better than to talk about her in front of Ronald. Hermione had felt immediate guilt at hearing this, but the guilt lessened as the tales grew more frequent. It wasn't_ her_ fault that Ronald couldn't handle hearing her name. It wasn't like Ginny hadn't tried. She'd even tried to talk to her mother alone a couple of times, but to no avail. Mrs. Weasley had sent her and Harry outside to go see Ronald. Hermione found herself now, at the reception, feeling a great resentment towards Ronald; She wouldn't even call him by his shortened name in her thoughts. Ronald had caused enough trouble in her life already, let alone almost causing her to call off her marriage to the World's Most Perfect Man. Over the course of the two hours between the I Do's and now, Hermione had become quite accustomed to the idea that Ronald was no longer a part of her life; she even found herself feeling relieved that she was over him. Ginny had shot her a couple of nervous glances from her chair throughout dinner, when Hermione had been lost in all of these thoughts, but Hermione shrugged her off, saying it was nothing.

Back in real life, it was time for Hermione and Duncan's first dance as a married couple. Hermione had never been the greatest at dancing, and wasn't really looking forward to it. But as Duncan took her in his arms, she realized that it was going to be fine, because he would lead her. She threw away all her inhibitions and let herself be led around the dance floor to the song they'd picked out.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

Hermione was lost in Duncan's eyes, she knew the song was cheesy, but she loved it just the same.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Duncan pulled her closer, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they danced, and pictures were snapped. Hermione closed her eyes, let herself drift away from reality.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

She was in perfect tune with the lyrics, because she didn't want this moment to end, she wanted to stay in Duncan's arms forever.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Hermione opened her eyes, realizing that with her history of being a klutz, dancing with her eyes closed wasn't a very good idea. She caught Ginny's eye and they shared a smile.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_'__Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

This was even better than she'd dreamed. This was the perfect wedding she'd wanted all her life, and she'd finally got it. As Duncan twirled her, somebody caught her eye, somebody who looked vaguely familiar, but she shook it off. She didn't want to miss a second of this dance being occupied by somebody she may or may not have seen.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

The last bars played, and Hermione and Duncan kissed, pictures were taken, and the two parted. A loud, blaring song played next, startling almost everyone in the room.

Hermione let out a laugh, and felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes widening in shock.

"Harry! What are you doing here?!" she yelled over the music. She saw Ginny's eyes widen as well at his sudden appearance.

Harry's eyes were emotionless, "Just wanted to see if you'd actually go through with it."

Hermione frowned at him, then grabbed his arm, pulling him outside, telling Duncan that she needed to talk to Harry alone. Ginny followed, of course.

Once they were well away from the reception hall, Hermione spoke, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"It was supposed to mean exactly what it implied."

"How could you think that I wouldn't go through with it? I love Duncan, and he loves me!"

"Yeah, you love him, but do you love him with all your heart?"

"Of course I do."

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked her.

"I'm sure because… why am I even trying to answer that? I don't owe you or Ronald any explanation."

"Who said this was about Ron?" Harry asked her, a smug smile tugging at his lips, before dying off after only a second.

"Oh, come on! Like you weren't thinking it!"

Harry didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"Hermione, just… I don't understand how you can get married so quickly after him. You can't possibly tell me that you're completely over Ron."

"I can and I will. I am completely over Ronald! He's a pig-headed git who doesn't deserve the time of day, let alone my love."

"Nice to know you feel that way…" a voice said from behind the shed they'd been talking beside.

Hermione froze as Ginny looked on in shock at the sudden development.

"Ron," Hermione said, tonelessly, turning to face her ex-boyfriend.

"Hermione," He responded in the same tone.

"Why are you here?"

"Harry dragged me along. Despite my objections."

"You shouldn't be here Ronald," Hermione finally regained her composure, and returned to calling him by his full name. Ron looked a bit startled by the change, but hid it quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because… because this is my wedding to another man, for Merlin's sake! I'm married, and we're broken up! Exes don't usually come to the wedding!"

Ron was silent.

Ginny suddenly spoke, "Harry, lets give these two some privacy." Before her husband could respond, Ginny pulled him away, though Harry didn't look happy about it. They hadn't spoke since he'd left. Ginny had been living in the flat alone after that first night she stayed with Hermione, while Harry stayed with Ron.

Hermione watched as Ginny turned to face Harry once they were far enough away not to be heard. They started arguing. All they could hear were dull voices in the distance. Hermione turned back to Ron, sighing.

"Look, Ronald, I'm sorry. This is the last thing I expected to be doing, but I'm doing it. I love Duncan, and I'm happy, can you please accept it? Can we move on from this?"

Ron sighed as well, but nodded, "I'm sorry too. For crashing your wedding." He let out a small grin, which Hermione returned.

"I think I can forgive you. You're welcome to stay if you want."

"No, I think I'd better be going. I don't belong here. Tell Harry I left."

Hermione nodded her agreement, and turned away from Ron. She heard a pop moments later, signalling that Ron had left. As she made her way back to the reception hall, she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek, but wiped it away just as fast.

What Hermione didn't know as she returned to the party, was that Ron hadn't apparated back to London, he'd just apparated to the other side of the shed. He watched Hermione re-enter the hall, and then Harry and Ginny re-enter the hall as well. They were holding hands. Ron allowed a smile to grace his features. At least three out of four were happy…

Hermione didn't see Ron watching the party for a while from a window. She didn't realize that he was watching her and Duncan dancing, and she wasn't aware of his eyes following her every move. However, the most disastrous event that she was oblivious to was Ron's eye catching on Mattie leaving with the nanny they'd hired for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Nice little ending for the chapter there, wasn't it? I thought it was… How about you? Please review! (heehee that rhymed!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own those lyrics, Aerosmith does. I lay no claim to them…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, before i begin, i'd like to say a few words about reviews. While i appreciate criticism, and do take it seriously, and try to improve upon my writing based on your critiques, i DO NOT appreciate flames.**

**I've been dealing with the occasional one here and there, and it hasn't been a big deal, until now. I had somebody come right out and call this shit. Most of the flames have come from anonymous reviews, and if this continues, i will be forced to disable such reviews, which i really don't want to do.**

**So let me just say that unless you have something nice to say, or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please do not even bother to review, because it will just put me in a shitty mood, and the story will only get shittier.**

**That being said, here's another update. I'm going to be dipping in and out of Ron's POV in this chapter. To show what he's thinking and what he's doing.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_Ron's Point of View:_

I watched as the love of my life danced with her new husband. Ginny and Harry danced while talking, I was glad that they were starting to make up. But my eyes were drawn back to Hermione and what's-his-face smiling and laughing and dancing. That should have been me, that could have been me, but she cheated on me, so it's not. I don't even know why I'm having these thoughts because_ she_ cheated on _me_. If anything, she should be the one pining for me while I'm getting married, not the other way around.

Suddenly, something else catches my eye, or should I say someone…

I watch the little girl with the red hair as she runs over to Hermione, Hermione's eyes immediately brightened and became softer. Almost motherly… Motherly? Red hair? What was going on? I felt my eyes widen and my breath catch as Hermione kissed the girl's forehead, placing her on the ground once more. The girl had tears in her eyes, and Hermione had small ones as well. Hermione squatted down and wiped the girl's tears away and they hugged once more. This girl and Hermione definitely had a connection of some sort. There was no way that this could be Hermione's daughter though…

Could she? And if she was, what did this mean for me? The girl had red hair, just like mine… I suddenly spotted a couple with red hair across the room, maybe she belonged to them? I hadn't seen her interact with them though. I was still confused as the little girl left, clutching some lady's hand.

* * *

_Normal-Point-of-View_

Hermione watched her daughter leave the hall with tears in her eyes. Duncan wrapped his arm around her, whispering in her ear:

"She'll be fine. Hannah's a great nanny. I've known her since kindergarten, you can trust her to take care of Mattie."

Hermione nodded tearfully, wiping at her eyes, "I know, it's just… I've never left her with anyone except you, Trish and Ginny."

Duncan nodded in understanding, and turned to face Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. She stayed in his embrace for a few minutes, before straightening up, then pulling his hand towards the dance floor.

"Come on, it's our wedding night. We shouldn't waste it being sappy!"

Duncan grinned at her, before following.

* * *

_Ron's Point-Of-View_

I decided to follow the lady with the kid. They walked down the street and about half a block away, the girl started crying, so the lady picked her up and began carrying her. I made sure to stay out if sight for awhile, gradually becoming more confident in my ability to not look like a total creeper. I suddenly got a burst of courage from somewhere and jogged to catch up with the pair, calling out to them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, Miss?"

The lady turned, a friendly expression on her face. She smiled at me as I approached.

"Can I help you?" She asked me politely.

"Uh… Yeah. Look, I'm a friend of Hermione's and I was wondering if this was her daughter?"

The woman's eyes immediately turned suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, so I'm afraid I can't give you an answer."

"Wait! Please, I promise, I'm not some creeper. I just need to know because… because if she's Hermione's daughter, she's mine as well." I took a deep breath, hoping she'd tell me.

The lady seemed to be thinking about it, before saying firmly, "No. Please go away now, before I call the cops."

I caught her arm as she turned. Fright invaded her eyes as she met mine. "Please. Just tell me if that's Hermione's daughter. Please!"

She took a deep breath, eyes softening just a bit.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes. I promise, I'll never talk to you ever again. I won't even look at you!"

She seemed reassured as she searched my eyes for signs of honesty.

She sighed, "Yes, this is Hermione's daughter."

I think the world stopped turning for a moment as I stared into the eyes of Hermione's daughter, my daughter.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Didn't you promise you'd never talk to me again after I answered that?" She smiled slightly. She seemed less threatened by me suddenly.

I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"It's Mattie."

"Mattie," I echoed softly.

The woman smiled at me sympathetically.

"How could she keep this from me?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I'd ask her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry, but that I truly don't know. Besides, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. It's her wedding night. At least let her savour it before you tear her a new one."

I nodded.

"My recommendation: Give them a couple of days, and then go to this address. They should be back and settled by then," She told me, handing me a slip of paper, "Talk it out. Most importantly, hear her out. Knowing Hermione, she has a good reason for keeping Mattie away. There's probably more to this than meets the eye."

_Yeah right_, I thought. I nodded despite my disagreement, and said, "Thank you. For everything. We don't even know each other."

"That can be fixed," She said. Smiling, she extended the arm not holding Mattie to me, saying, "I'm Hannah Lennox."

"Ron Weasley," I responded, grasping her hand. We shook, and it might just be me, but we held on longer than necessary…

"Ron?" She asked, as I turned to walk away. I turned to look back at her, "I hope you get the answers you're looking for."

I smiled as I started to walk away to find a hotel for the night. A couple of days my ass. I was getting answers tomorrow.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Duncan led Hermione in the front door of his house. They'd opted not to pay for a hotel room for the night, even though they'd told Hannah that they would.

"Come on inside, Mrs. Meyers…" He said, smoothly lifting her off her feet. She shrieked in surprise, before laughing as he carried her over the threshold.

She giggled again as he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom…

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Duncan had been awake for about an hour, when they were disturbed by a loud pounding on the door. Hermione groaned, rolling off the bed. She was dressed in her pyjamas, the pair having only been kissing at that point, so she didn't need to throw anything on over top. She trudged down the stairs first, leaving Duncan to follow. When she saw the blazing red hair in the door window, she knew exactly who it was, and immediately felt panic bubble inside her. What was he doing here?

"Umm… Sweetie, I can handle this. Why don't you go back upstairs?" She asked, although the panic must have seeped through her voice, because Duncan's eyes narrowed, and he tried to get a look at whoever was at the door.

"Why? Who's at the door? How can you already tell?"

"It's no one important. I'll just send him away," Hermione smiled reassuringly at her husband, before he turned around and headed back up the stairs. Once he was gone from sight, Hermione began to panic. Why was Ron still here?

Ron's pounding on the door became increasingly loud, until Hermione finally got up the courage, and hurried down the rest of the stairs to the door, unlocking and opening it before she could chicken out. She stuck her head out the door, leaving only a crack open.

"What do you want, Ronald?" She hissed, angry until she took in his appearance. He was wearing yesterday's clothes, which were rumpled, his hair was standing on end and his eyes were a raccoon's. Her own eyes widened as she took in the cherry-tomato colour of his face, and the steam that was seemingly shooting from his ears.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Honestly, Ronald, I don't. Can you come back another time?"

"Why? So you have time to pack up the kid and run away again?" He said through gritted teeth. Hermione's face paled, she stopped breathing for a moment, it felt as though all the blood had drained from her body. Ron knew about Mattie? This was not good…

* * *

Hermione had decided in the span of about three seconds to play it cool. She really had no idea if Ron had any idea about Mattie. He might just be testing her, after all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ronald. Now please leave," She said coolly.

"No idea…" Ron hissed to himself, and then exclaimed to her, "No idea?! How the hell can you lie like that?"

"Ronald, please. You're making a scene."

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Ron said sarcastically. Before Hermione could respond, he pushed the door open and barged inside, also succeeding in pushing Hermione aside as well.

"By all means, Ronald, come right in. After all, it's the least I can do after you INTERRUPTED my honeymoon!"

"Honeymoon? Get a reality check, you're in his house…"

"Better than nothing."

Ron rolled his eyes, muttering something incoherently. Hermione let it go.

"Alright, so now that we're out of the public eye, would you mind telling me why you neglected to mention that I HAVE A DAUGHTER?!!!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, you don't understand. I thought it was for the best if I just-"

"For the best? Are you kidding me? You thought it was best if you ran off, depriving me of my daughter! You are sicker than I thought!"

"I am not sick! I tried to fix things! I tried to talk to you! You were the one that slammed the door in my face every time! How the hell was I supposed to tell you?"

"Every time? Hermione, you came twice! Hardly a valiant effort!"

"Yeah, but you slammed the door in my face both times!"

Ron gave an aggravated sound, pulling at his hair with his hands.

"Well what was I supposed to do Ronald? Crawl into your room at midnight, tie you to a chair and then say, 'Hey Ron! Guess what? I'm pregnant! Oh, but-"

"Yes! That would have worked just fine! Anything to tell me I was going to be a father! Instead of just ripping the child away from me! Not giving me any say in the matter!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"What else is there to say? What else could there possibly be to say in a situation like this?" Ron asked, yelling, "And don't you dare say 'I'm sorry Ron! I didn't mean to!' because we both know you damn well did!" his voice became louder, if that was possible, rising to mock hers during the supposed apology. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. She knew what she now had to do. She hadn't wanted to say it. Not to Ron, not to anybody, but she knew that she'd always have to say it.

"She might not be yours…" She mumbled, not unlike the time she'd told Harry.

"Say what?" Ron asked, caught off guard. He thought he caught what she said, but was certain he'd heard wrong.

Hermione gulped, "I said… She might not be your daughter."

"What?! You little whore… So it wasn't just me? You've hooked up with other people? How many?"

"Ronald, I don't-"

"How many?!" He demanded through his teeth.

"Ronald that is none-"

"How. Many." He demanded.

"That's none of your damn business!" Hermione shrieked.

"I'd say it is. We're talking about how many potential fathers this kid has. I'd like to know what my odds are."

Hermione was about to yell at him again, until a look of realization enlightened his features.

"Wait. Mattie has red hair. I have red hair. How many guys would have red hair. You little whore!" He was back to yelling.

Hermione cowered back in fear. Ron was clearly going insane. Although she couldn't blame him.

"Ronald you don't-"

"No, I do understand. YOU KEPT MY KID FROM ME FOR OVER A YEAR!" He screamed, "You're despicable."

The tears brimming in Hermione's eyes moments ago now spilled over. This only seemed to fuel Ron's rage.

"I mean, if this was something like an affair, I'd be a little less mad, but this is a kid we're talking about! A living, breathing, HUMAN! MY FLESH AND BLOOD!" Ron continued to rant for a few minutes but it was mostly blabbering nonsense.

"Ronald, STOP!" Hermione finally cried.

Ron, surprised, shut his mouth immediately.

"Let me explain-"

"I don't think there's much to explain here…"

"Yes, there is!"

"Oh really like what?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She just had to rip off the band-aid. "Alan had red hair too!" She said all in one breath. Ron just stood there for a moment.

Hermione wasn't sure if he was registering anything she'd just said or not, but the question was answered moments later when he stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of her hair at the back of her head, jerking it back. She let out a yelp. She was completely helpless here. She could hear the shower running upstairs, which meant Duncan couldn't hear anything. She was screwed if Ron decided to do something drastic, like kill her…

"Who's Alan?" He spat out, his face inches from hers. When she didn't answer, he repeated, louder, "Who's Alan?!"

"The guy I cheated on you with," She admitted in a small, cowering voice.

"Wow, you must have had something special. You even remember his name. I hear that after awhile, anybody a whore sleeps with just becomes a face, or maybe not even that…" he hissed, letting her hair go roughly, sending her toppling to the ground. She made no effort to right herself.

"No, Ronald, it wasn't-" She started to whisper brokenly, but he interrupted once again.

"Save it. If you think there's more than one father, I want a paternity test. ASAP."

Hermione just nodded. "I can arrange one for tomorrow-"

"No, I don't trust you to do it._ I'll_ make the arrangements. I'll contact you when I have the details." Ron began to walk out, but turned back to give a parting remark at the door.

"And Hermione? If she's mine, I'll make sure you never see your daughter again."

* * *

**A/N: There! for all you people that hate my reactions, how was that?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"Alright, Mrs. Meyers, Mr. Weasley. The results of your paternity test are in."

Hermione sat on pins and needles. She was torn between the two outcomes. On the one hand, if Mattie was Ron's, Hermione knew that she wouldn't have an absentee father. But on the other hand, if Mattie was Ron's, Ron might try to take her away. Hermione had done a little research, and had discovered that Ron could sue, but he couldn't take away all of her rights to her daughter unless he could prove that she was an unfit parent.

However, if Mattie wasn't Ron's, she'd never really know her true father, and Alan sure as hell wouldn't want to be involved in her life. At least that was what Hermione had assumed. Alan seemed like the dirt bag that was only concerned with himself, not others, and certainly not any children he may have.

Hermione couldn't wait to get the results, yet, at the same time, she wished Ron hadn't booked the appointment for the day after his little confrontation. She was extremely nervous, but she wasn't about to let anybody know that. Duncan was outside with Mattie in the waiting room while Hermione and Ron went inside the office to learn if Ron had a daughter.

"Yes, doctor?" Ron asked, Hermione could tell he was eager.

"Well, the results are…"

* * *

**A/N: OK, this is so short it isn't even funny, but I wanted to leave you hanging. Heehee. I'm going to say that there are two more chapters of this story, but there will be a sequel. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviewing, and I tried to post this pretty quickly after the last one, because it was so short. I felt bad, but after I started writing that one, I realized I didn't want to just reveal it without any suspense, so here's the results and all that jazz! And this chapter is twice as long as they normally are, just to make up for the extremely short one.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Well, the results are conclusive. Mr. Weasley is the father of the child," the doctor told them. Hermione sat in shock. What would Ron do now?

Ron seemed to be in shock as well. He just sat there for a moment, before turning to glare at Hermione.

"Make sure you get a damn good lawyer. I'll see you in court."

Hermione felt tears stinging at her eyes as Ron got up and stormed out of the office. She slowly rose and followed Ron. Duncan was sitting with Mattie in a chair. Ron had paused and was just staring at his daughter. His daughter. Ron had a daughter. Duncan's head snapped up as he heard the door click shut.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Ron only said one thing to him, "I hope you know some good lawyers. Your wife's going to need one."

He tore his eyes away from his daughter and left the building. Hermione just bit her lip as she watched him go. Duncan rose, carrying Mattie in his arms.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." He wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, guiding her out of the DNA testing facility. It was a long drive back home.

* * *

"Ginny! He knows about Mattie!" Hermione shrieked the moment she got home. Ginny had agreed to meet, because Hermione hadn't been able to see her since the wedding. Ginny had no idea that Ron had found out, nor did she have any idea of the paternity test.

Ginny's eyes widened, "No way! How?"

"He saw her at the wedding. He confronted me the day after, and ordered a paternity test… We just got the results back…"

"And?"

"And Mattie is Ron's…" Hermione shuffled her feet.

Ginny sat in shock for a minute, "I have a niece… Ron has a daughter… Mum has a grand daughter… Mum's going to KILL you 'Mione…"

"I know. That's why I think that you and Harry shouldn't tell anyone that you knew all this time. Let me take the hit. There shouldn't be three of us exiled because of my stupidity."

"No. You and Ron said it, we're a part of this. Ron'll tell Mum soon, and when he does, he isn't going to leave me out of it. He might leave Harry though… 'Mione? Is there something else?"

"Yeah…" Hermione took a deep breath, "Ron's going to try to get custody. Be prepared. You and Harry might get subpoenaed."

Ginny took a deep breath. She and Harry had just reconciled, this could tear them apart…

* * *

Over the next week, Hermione and Duncan went to see numerous child custody lawyers, trying to make a decision. They finally settled on Nina Dobrez. She was relatively new to the game, and an underdog in the city. Ron had already talked to a few of the lawyers they had visited, but apparently he had not intended to speak to Nina. Of course, the reason he hadn't was that he'd already scored the top lawyer in town, Steven Jover. Duncan knew Steven from high school, and shared with the two women that he was merciless. He would stop at nothing to win. This made Hermione very nervous. She really didn't know how well Nina could fare against the best lawyer in the city, but she felt a strange trust developing. She somehow knew that Nina would measure up.

* * *

"Case number 2573. Mr. Ronald Weasley vs. Mrs. Hermione Meyers, in the matter of custody of Mattie Meyers. Court is now in session, all rise for the honourable Judge Mayne," the bailiff of the courts announced. Everyone rose, Hermione was suddenly wishing that they'd been able to sort it all out without having to jump into a trial. But Ron was dead set on getting Mattie away from her. She had to be honest, she was a little bit worried he would succeed, despite her research. The judge entered, and they sat again. Hermione glanced over at Ron's table, observing him, sitting nervously, while Steven looked supremely confident.

"Alright, I'd like to hear opening arguments," Judge Maine told them abruptly, "Miss Dobrez, you first."

Nina looked a little startled at the quickness of the proceedings, but stood up none the less.

"Ok, um… So Mrs. Meyers, my client, cheated on her boyfriend, Mr. Weasley. When she came clean about the infidelity, he kicked her out. Shortly after the break-up, Mrs. Meyers, at that time Miss. Granger, learned that she was pregnant. She tried to call and inform Mr. Weasley numerous times, but he wouldn't pick up the phone. She also tried to go to his house to talk, however he slammed the door in her face. She realized that he wasn't going to listen, and moved out of the country in order to start over. She then tried to contact the man she'd had an affair with, a Mr. Alan Waddell. She couldn't find him anywhere. She then met a Mr. Duncan Meyers, her current husband. The two dated, and she gave birth to Mattie Marie, hers and Mr. Weasley's daughter. Of course, she didn't know this at the time. She and Mr. Meyers were married, and you can tell that the situation poses no danger to the child. Mr. Meyers is a wonderful man who wouldn't hurt Mattie, Mrs. Meyers is the same way. She loves her daughter, she shouldn't be punished for wanting to do what is best for her. Thank you," Nina gave her speech, sitting down again after she spoke the last word.

Steven stood almost immediately after her, smoothing the black gown lawyers must wear in Canadian courts.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley is your average man. He lives alone, after Mrs. Meyers's infidelity, works at a respectable occupation in his homeland, London, England, and brings in a considerable amount of money. He would be able to care for the child adequately. Also, I'd like to point out that Mrs. Meyers kept the child's existence from him, until he discovered her at the defendant's wedding. He pieced it together on his own, and when he confronted her about the girl, she at first denied it, before finally admitting it when she saw no other course of action. She had no intention of ever telling Mr. Weasley that he had a daughter, and the way she suddenly up and fled the country shows that she is unsettled, and makes spur of the moment decisions, that have disastrous consequences. She is unfit to raise a child. What if she makes another of her quick decisions, leaves Mr. Meyers, and disappears, dragging the child away from everything she knows?-"

Nina cut Steven off, "Objection, hypothetical. It bears no-"

"I'm merely trying to provide a situation similar to the one she pulled over a year ago. If she did that again, how would this affect the child? If Mr. Weasley had custody, the child would at least be in a stable environment."

"Over ruled. But watch yourself Counsellor," Judge Maine warned.

"Noted, Your Honour. Anyways, in summary, Mrs. Meyers is an unstable, flighty individual who will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even concealing a child's existence from it's father. That's all," Steven concluded. Hermione sat there, staring at where he had been standing. She might be in trouble.

* * *

Judge Maine had adjourned for the day and had ordered that court resume the next morning at nine o'clock. Hermione found Ron in the hallway after they had exited the courtroom.

"Ronald!" She called. Ron looked up from where he was talking to his lawyer.

"Why the hell are you doing this? You have no reason to do this! I tried to tell you!"

"Mrs. Meyers, I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing you to speak to my client unless both legal representatives are present.," Steven stepped between the two.

"Who said both aren't?" Nina suddenly stepped forwards.

"Ah, little Nina Dobrez," Steven smiled condescendingly at her, "Come to play? Think you can beat me?" He snorted, "Good luck with that."

Nina drew herself up to her full height, though she only came up to Steven's shoulders, "I don't believe that there is room for your ego in this case, Steven. I'm here solely for the purpose of getting Mrs. Meyers custody of her daughter, who, in case you haven't noticed, has a name."

Steven looked a bit taken aback that she'd stood up to him, but responded all the same, "Yes, but that's always been the difference between you and me. I take a professional outlook, whereas you take a personal one. That's why I've won so many more cases than you. Professional wins over personal any day. Now, please get out of my face, you're disrupting my client."

"Actually, I'm fi-" Ron started, but Steven silenced him by raising a hand.

Nina rolled her eyes, "I was leaving anyways. I can't stand to be in the same vicinity of you for more than an hour. I wouldn't want to suffocate myself with your ego."

Nina stalked away, and Hermione shot one more pleading look at Ron before following her.

* * *

"Ginny, I'm scared. He might win! His lawyer's good. I don't mean mediocre good, I mean GOOD."

"'Mione, relax. If you let it get to you, you'll only get stressed out. Mattie doesn't need you to be stressed out."

Hermione knew that Ginny still harbored resentment towards her for her response to her pregnancy, and she knew that there was a part of her friend that would be exuberant if Ron won this case. Hermione couldn't say she would blame her. Whether she openly admitted it to herself or not, Hermione had kept Mattie from her too. She knew that somewhere, probably repressed, Ginny hated her for what she had done.

* * *

The next morning, their case resumed. Nina went first, calling Duncan to the stand as a character witness.

"Mr. Meyers, when did you first meet the defendant?" Nina questioned.

"When she first moved to Canada. On May 8th 2010."

"How did you meet?"

"I rented her an apartment."

"And would you say that you found her attractive?"

"Objection," Steven interrupted, "Relevance?"

"I'm trying to establish their connection."

"Over ruled. Answer the question Mr. Meyers."

"Yes, I found her very attractive."

"Despite the fact that she was pregnant, with another man's baby?"

"Yes. It didn't matter to me that she was pregnant."

Nina nodded, "So, when she gave birth to Mattie, you weren't unsettled in the least? You didn't feel jealous? Angry? Unhappy?"

"Not at all."

"You would say that Mrs. Meyers is a good mother, right?"

"Objection, leading the witness."

"Sustained. Please rephrase the question Counsellor."

"Would you say that Mrs. Meyers is a good mother?"

"Absolutely."

"And, in your opinion, does she love her daughter?"

"Of course. She would do anything for her."

"Nothing further."

Nina sat down, and Steven rose slightly, "I have no questions for this witness."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Meyers, you may step down."

Duncan left the witness stand, and Nina called the evaluator that had come to check up on the living situation of Hermione, Duncan, Mattie, and Ron.

"Good morning Ms. Alders."

"Good morning."

"Now, you are the evaluator that checked in on the living situations of Mattie, correct?"

"Yes."

"When you visited the Meyers' what did you find?"

"Well, everything was in order. It looked like a perfectly fine situation to me. No imminent dangers or inconsistencies."

"Right, and what did you find at Mr. Weasley's?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley is living in a hotel room at the moment. I found it to be a very unstable environment for the child."

"Thank you. I have no further questions for this witness."

Steven stood, staying behind the table to ask a two questions, "Ms. Alders, are you aware that Mr. Weasley is only staying in a hotel room for the duration of this trial, and that if he were awarded full custody, he would move Mattie back to his home?"

"Yes."

"So really, the observation that he lives in a hotel room currently has no bearing on this case, does it?"

"Not really, No."

"Thank you very much." Steven smiled smugly before Nina rose, requesting a redirect. It was granted and she pounced on the opportunity.

"So, you are aware that Mr. Weasley's home is in London, England?"

"Yes."

"And what is your position on this matter?"

"I think that it would be wholly irresponsible of Mr. Weasley to move back there if awarded full custody. Not only would it be a stressful schedule for both parties, but the child would be torn away from all she's known for her first year of life. She'd be thrown around, and it would be a very unstable environment. She could easily get stressed out."

"So, in your opinion, is Mr. Weasley best suited to care for Mattie if he were to move her back to England?"

"Objection, hypothetical."

"Not really. Considering Mr. Weasley's job, house, family, and friends are all in England, it's reasonable to assume that he would wish to continue living there. After this trial, if awarded full custody, he would have no choice but to take Mattie back with him."

"Over ruled."

"Ms. Alders?"

"No, I don't think that Mr. Weasley would be best suited to care for her if he intends to move her back to England with him."

Nina thanked her and sat down. This time, it was Steven's turn to request a redirect.

"Ms. Alders, if Mr. Weasley were to opt to move here, to Canada, after this trial, would he be better suited to care for her?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Nothing further."

Steven sat, smiling smugly once more, and Nina expressed that she had no more witnesses to call. They'd opted against putting Hermione or Ginny on the stand, because they could easily be turned against them. However, Ron had spilled every last detail about the situation, so Steven would most likely call them. It would also be beneficial to allow Steven to call them, so that Nina could have the last say. It would stick in the judge's head more firmly if she went second.

Steven stood, "The Plaintiff would like to call a Mrs. Ginny Potter to the stand."

Ginny walked up from the back of the room where she had been seated throughout the proceedings. She was sworn in, and took a seat.

"Mrs. Potter, is it true that Mrs. Meyers fled the country after she learned that she was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And is it also true that she didn't notify anyone of her departure?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yes or No will do just fine thank you," Steven told her, commandingly, "Mrs. Potter, what is your relationship to the Defendant and the Plaintiff?"

"I'm Ron's sister and Hermione's best friend."

"Right, so you would say that you have a personal relationship with the two?"

"Objection, relevance?"

"Goes towards establishing connections and possible bias."

"Over ruled."

"Thank you, Your Honour."

"Yes, I have a personal relationship with them."

"Right, and would you say that this personal relationship would lead to a certain bias?"

"No."

"How so?"

"Well, I care about both of them, and I don't want to see either hurt, so I wouldn't say I'm more inclined to help either of them when they are pitted against each other."

"So, if that's true, why did you keep the child's existence from your brother? It seems as though you'd have a bias towards Mrs. Meyers."

"Objection, leading the witness."

"Sustained. Rephrase."

"Why did you keep the child's existence from your brother, when you say you are unbiased?"

"Because I knew it would hurt Ron. I didn't want to see him hurt."

"Yes, but wasn't there another reason you kept it?"

"Objection! Leading!"

"Sustained, watch it Counsellor."

"Sorry. Is there any other reason that you kept it, besides not wanting to hurt Mr. Weasley?"

"Well…"

"Might I remind you that you are under oath, Mrs. Potter. Any lie you tell will result in perjury charges."

"Right. Um, well… I also kept it from Ron because Hermione asked me to."

"And why would she do that?"

"The only one to know that would be her."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. Only that she didn't want him hurt."

Hermione tried her best to cover up the expression of surprise on her face. That was a lie! She'd told Ginny exactly why she didn't want Ron told of Mattie.

"Very well. Mrs. Potter, what about your brother. Would you say he'd make a good father?"

"Yes. He'd make an excellent one."

"Do you believe that, given the opportunity, Mr. Weasley would be able to care for his daughter?"

"Yes."

"No further questions," Hermione could tell it hadn't all gone like Steven had planned, however the bit about Ron's parenting skills went very well for him.

Nina rose, "Mrs. Potter, you've seen Mrs. Meyers interact with her daughter, correct?"

"Yes."

"And would you say that she was abusive towards Mattie at any time?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Would you say that she can support her daughter?"

"Of course."

"Would you say that she is a good, fit parent?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you. No further questions."

"Mrs. Potter, you may step down."

Steven then did exactly as expected, he called Harry to the stand. Hermione bit her lip. If Harry didn't lie like Ginny and say that Hermione hadn't told them why Ron wasn't informed, then Ginny could very well go to jail.

"Mr. Potter, have you and Mr. Weasley ever discussed children?"

"Objection. They aren't married. Relevance?"

"Goes to the Defendant's character."

"Over ruled. Continue."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, we talked about when we'd have kids and stuff."

"And how would you say Mr. Weasley felt about having children?"

"He couldn't wait."

"So would you say that Mr. Weasley would make a good father?"

"Absolutely."

"One more question, did the Plaintiff ever tell YOU the reason she didn't want the Defendant told of his daughter?"

"Well, she didn't tell me why, but she didn't know if Mattie was Ron's daughter for sure. My guess is that she didn't want him to know in case she wasn't his."

"Your Honour, would you disregard that last statement? I didn't ask for Mr. Potter's opinion."

"As you wish Counsel."

"No further questions."

Nina rose, smiling warmly, "Mr. Potter, you expressed your belief that Mr. Weasley would make a great father, but what about Mrs. Meyers? Do you think she's a good mother?"

"Uh, yeah. She is."

"So, they would both make good parents?"

"Yes."

"Would you say that one would be better than the other?"

Harry frowned, "No."

"Thank you. No further questions."

"Mr. Potter, you may step down."

Harry left the stand, and Judge Mayne spoke.

"We're going to adjourn for the holidays. Court will resume after Christmas. January 4th, 2012. I'm ordering that temporary custody be awarded to Mrs. Meyers over the holiday, but Mr. Weasley will have visitation rights. Happy Holidays," He banged the gavel, sounding completely unenthusiastic.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter will be the last one, and it will most likely be as long as this one. Teaser will be included in a separate post afterwards along with the complete timeline of the story. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I'd like to thank everybody for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. Teaser and timeline will be posted soon! Also, I changed my idea before I started writing this, I'll explain in the bottom author's note so I don't spoil it, so this will be a lot shorter than I had originally intended. So here's the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Ron had been spending quite a lot of time with Mattie over the past week. Hermione smiled gently as she remembered how nervous she'd been at first. She'd hardly left them alone together. She was sure that Ron was annoyed by her constant hovering, and slowly got better. They hadn't really left the near vicinity of the house yet. Besides, it was winter, there wasn't a lot to do… Hermione looked into the living room where Ron and Mattie were playing on the floor. Ron really was a great father. She bit her lip before entering the living room, Ron tensed in annoyance before she could even speak.

"Hey, Ron, why don't you and Mattie go somewhere? I'm sure our house is getting a little monotonous. You could take her outside to play in the snow or something?" She suggested softly.

Ron's head snapped up, "Seriously? You're actually offering? I would assume you'd be wanting to keep her under your watchful eye. I mean, i might just disappear with her or something..."

She winced, catching the implication, "Of course. She's your daughter too. I realize that I don't have any right to deny you that. I'm truly sorry, athough I know that doesn't come close to enough."

Ron nodded curtly, before standing, and picking Mattie up, "You want to go outside? Huh?" Mattie giggled, and Ron's smile brightened. Hermione felt her own smile light up her face.

After dressing Mattie to go outside, Ron took her out. Hermione didn't know where they were going, and she didn't ask. Ron could handle himself. She felt a little strange saying that. She was exercising a level of trust she hadn't before. She never would have thought that she'd be in this position a few weeks ago, but here she was.

As the door clicked shut, Duncan appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him. She was glad she didn't have to go through this alone.

* * *

It was Christmas morning. It was Mattie's second Christmas. Hermione felt enormous guilt that she had robbed Ron of the joy of Mattie's first Christmas, as well as her first birthday.

Ron seemed to sense this as he arrived at their house, and said roughly, "No use feeling guilty. You can't change it now."

She merely nodded.

It was probably the second best Christmas of Hermione's life, the best being last year's.

Ron had gotten Mattie four presents, Hermione and Duncan giving her the same amount. She giggled and smiled as she pulled at the wrapping paper ineffectually, before Ron leaned in and helped her out a bit. Hermione's smiled widened as she watched the two. How could she have been so selfish?

Hermione vaguely wondered if Ron had told the rest of his family about this yet… She wanted to delay the hate mail as long as possible.

The presents were unwrapped quite quickly, and the four sat around. Hermione could tell that Duncan felt awkward. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Hermione and Ron both reached for something.

"Here," they said at the same time, then both laughed. They exchanged small parcels.

Ron opened his and laughed as he revealed three new ties and a slim box nestled amongst them.

Hermione grinned at his reaction to the ties. Duncan didn't know it, but when they were together she'd always bugged him to get more ties than the one he currently owned.

However, Ron's smile dropped as he opened the small box. His expression was one of shock as he removed the framed, candid photo of him and Mattie that Hermione had taken. In the photo, Ron was smiling brightly, across from Mattie who was building a tower with some blocks. He was handing her a block, and her fingers had grasped the block, but his were still holding on, so that they were both grasping different ends of the block. She was smiling as well, and the whole photo was just too perfect for words. The words 'My Daughter' were engraved on the top of the wooden frame, while the words 'And Me' were engraved on the bottom.

Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally spoke, looking up at Hermione and Duncan, "Wow. T-Thank you guys, so much."

"Oh no. Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with the picture. It was all Hermione," Duncan admitted.

Ron smiled tenderly, "Thanks so much Hermione."

Hermione smiled back.

She then opened the present Ron had given to her, addressed to both she and Duncan. She smiled as she uncovered a glass plaque, with words printed on it in beautiful calligraphy:

_Love is patient and kind;_

_love is not jealous or boastful;_

_it is not arrogant or rude._

_Love does not insist on its own way;_

_it is not irritable or resentful;_

_it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right._

_Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things._

_~Paul (A.D. First Century) 1 Corinthians 13:4-7~_

Hermione smiled brightly, "Ron, thank you so much. It's beautiful."

She rose and hugged him tightly. It was a bit tense and awkward, at first, but then Ron closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of holding her once again. However, the hug was short-lived, mostly because Hermione pulled back. Duncan was there, after all, and he was her husband, not Ron. Both ex-lovers stared at each other, sadness hinting in both of their eyes. Hermione looked away, sitting beside Duncan once more.

* * *

Ron had requested a word with Hermione two days after Christmas. Hermione had to admit that she was a little nervous. Nina had warned her not to speak alone with him, as it could be used against her. She'd brought along a tape recorder, just in case.

As she entered Ron's hotel room, he scoffed before saying, "You don't need that. I'm not going to turn anything against you."

"It was just a precaution Ronald."

"Whatever. Anyways, what I wanted to say can't be recorded."

"Oh," was all Hermione said, knowingly immediately what it was about.

"Yeah. So, how are we going to approach this? She's going to have them you know!"

"Yeah, I know, but I was hoping to just avoid it until I had to address the issue."

"Well now we can address it together. She deserves to be exposed to it. You know how Harry feels about not knowing. He's always resented his aunt and uncle for it. I don't want my kid to grow up not knowing that she's a witch!"

"I don't want that either, Ron, but it's going to be harder than just letting her see it. Duncan has no idea, and I haven't done anything in a year."

"Seriously? You mean to say that you seriously haven't touched your wand in a year? How could you stand that? I wouldn't be able to live."

"I don't know. I lived without it before I was eleven. I guess it's just like before that. I've learned to cope."

"Yeah, well, we need to figure out how we're going to deal with this. Mattie's going to be a witch, and I won't stand by and watch my daughter be cheated out of her heritage."

"And I don't want her to be. I just- I'm not sure how this would work."

"Why don't we compromise? Send her away to Hogwarts, but tell Duncan that she's going to an elite boarding school?"

"I couldn't lie to him… could I?"

"It's up to you."

With that, Ron left the room, leaving Hermione alone to think. She didn't want to lie to Duncan, but hadn't she already done that? It wouldn't be that bad. Mattie would be going to a boarding school in England, and Hogwarts was elite. Duncan just wouldn't have to know that it was for witches and wizards…

* * *

Court was resuming this morning. Hermione's stomach twisted. She was extremely nervous. She really didn't want Mattie to be taken away.

Ron and Steven entered, caught in an intense argument. Hermione and Nina watched, confused. The two sat until Judge Maine entered, at which time they rose, and sat after he told them to. After the Judge sat, Steven stood.

"Your Honour. At this time the Plaintiff would like to withdraw his case."

Everyone in the room gasped. Hermione's head snapped around to look at Ron.

"Are you sure about this Counsel?" Judge Maine asked.

"Yes, Your Honour. The Plaintiff has made up his mind."

"Very well. May I ask why, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron took a deep breath, before speaking, "Hermione's a good mother. She doesn't deserve this. I brought this whole thing to court because I was bitter, not because I thought she was a bad mother. I accused her of being selfish, but I've done the same thing. I've realized a lot in these weeks, and one of them is how to be a good father, and a better man. Making Hermione's life a living hell isn't accomplishing anything. And worse, it hurts my daughter, our daughter."

"Very well. Does the defendant have any objections?"

"No, Your Honour."

"Alright. Court is hereby adjourned."

After Steven cleared out and Nina wished Hermione and Duncan good luck, Duncan left to go wait outside. Hermione walked over to Ron, where he was still sitting at the table.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"Because it wasn't right to go through with it. You're a good mother, 'Mione. I was just angry. I'm sorry."

"So am I. For not telling you. You had the right to know, and I took that right away… I can't believe I was so stupid…"

Ron cracked a half-smile, "It's alright."

"You're seriously okay with everything?" She asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I am. Of course I'm not going to be able to trust you completely, but I won't let this get in the way of me bonding with my daughter."

Hermione smiled softly, "I really am sorry."

"It's alright. It's in the past," Ron said, standing up. Hermione rose as well. Ron grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Ron leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione knew what it was, so she didn't protest. Duncan didn't see, and he wasn't going to know, because it wasn't anything to be worried about. There were no strings attached to this kiss, because it was good-bye.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay with this?" Hermione asked Ron quietly, "You know, being here, raising Mattie with me. Because we're her parents, so we've got to be a team in this."

Ron smiled broadly, "I'm positive."

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I don't think that I used the right method to get rid of the case and all, but I couldn't find out how to do it. I'm also pretty sure that I mixed up the terms and called Ron the Defendant, but he's the Plaintiff. Sorry!**

**And that explanation of why this is shorter: I was going to have Ron and Hermione testify, and then Ron wouldn't get full custody, but they'd both have access and raise Mattie, but this seemed like a nicer, and less definite way to end it. it leaves a lot more doors open for the sequel.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone again! You guys have been greatly amazing! I know that this fic has had its moments where lots of people have watned to strangle me, and i thank you for quelling your homicidal impulses....**

**One last time for this particular story, please review! The teaser and timeline will be posted as soon as I fix them up.**

***sniffles* my first Harry Potter fanfic over… not including the sequel, of course.**


	21. Chapter 21

The good news- Alright, so here's the timeline, and the teaser's at the bottom. The story will be called **Lost... And Found**, although the elipses won't show up in the title.....

The bad news- I'm leaving on a school trip for Europe for two weeks starting Monday, so I probably won't be able to post for a few weeks, because i'll be playing catch-up when i get back.... woot....

* * *

**Positive Timeline**

Chapter 1:

Story starts 3 years after Hogwarts: April 25th, 2010

Hermione gets kicked out, and takes a pregnancy test: April 26th, 2010

Chapter 2:

Hermione and Harry confrontation: May 3rd

Flashback to Hermione cheating

Hermione takes sabbatical

11:00am on May 5th: Hermione leaes for Niagara on the Lake, Canada

Chapter 3:

May 8th: Hermione rents an apartment

May 15th: Hermione takes Duncan up on his offer

Chapter 4:

May 15th: Hermione and Duncan go on their first date. Hermione gets an owl from Ginny

Chapter 5:

May 17th: Rock Ceremony, Hermione and Duncan make another

Chapter 6:

October 15th: Hermione gives birth to a baby girl, Mattie

Chapter 7:

June 21st, 2011: Duncan proposes. Mattie is 8 months old. Hermione lets Ron go

Chapter 8:

June 28th: Hermione and Ginny agree to keep it a secret

Chapter 9:

July 10th: Hermione and Ginny

Chapter 10:

September 15th: one month until Mattie's first Birthday. : Harry finally comes to see Hermione in Canada/ meets Duncan

Chapter 11:

October 20th: Start of flashback (italicized parts are events that happen during the incredibly long flashback.)

_October 15__th__: Mattie's first birthday, Harry finds out about Mattie. Harry aparates back to England with the intention of telling Ron._

_Hermione leaves Mattie with Duncan and goes off to convince Harry not to tell._

_Chapter 12_

_October 15__th__: Harry packs his bags and prepares to leave Ginny and stay at Ron's. _

_: Hermione, Ginny and Harry argue over the situation, and Harry agrees to let Hermione find Alan and give him a paternity test._

_: Harry leaves Ginny to stay at Ron's until he can trust her again._

_: Unknown to all, Ron walks in on the tail end of Harry telling Hermione to tell Ron about Mattie. Ron wonders what Harry is talking about as they are all shocked at his sudden arrival._

_Chapter 13_

_October 15__th__ (still): Ron is shocked to see Hermione, they argue over her decision._

_: Ron realizes that the three are hiding something and demands to know what it is. Hermione decides to tell him._

_Chapter 14:_

_October 15__th__ (still): Hermione tells Ron that she is getting married, intentionally leaving out Mattie._

_: Ron explodes. The two fight._

_: Ginny and Harry's parts in this are discovered. Ron forgives Harry, but not Ginny. Harry moves out._

Morning of October 16th: Hermione wakes up, Ginny is sleeping on the couch in her apartment.

Chapter 15:

November 20th: Hermione's wedding day.

: Hermione has doubts about her marriage to Duncan.

Chapter 16:

November 20th: Hermione and Duncan are married.

: Harry shows up at the wedding.

: Hermione and Harry talk, Ron shows up.

: Ron sees Mattie, wonders who she is.

Chapter 17:

November 20th: Ron discovers who Mattie is, and confronts Hermione.

: Ron demands Paternity Test

: Ron threatens Hermione that, if Mattie is his, he'll take her to court and fight for custody.

Chapter 18:

November 24th: Paternity test results are in.

Chapter 19:

December 5th: Ron finds out that Mattie is his daughter. Tells her to get a lawyer.

December 19th: Ron takes Hermione to court to battle for custody.

December 20th: Harry, Duncan and Ginny are called as witnesses.

December 20th: Court is adjourned for the holidays.

Chapter 20:

December 24th: Hermione reflects on Ron's bonding with Mattie.

December 25th: Hermione, Ron, Duncan and Mattie celebrate Christmas together.

January 4th: Ron drops the case.

January 4th: Ron and Hermione decide to work as a team to raise Mattie.

* * *

**And here is the teaser of the sequel, just to keep you hooked until i get back.....**

_'Mrs. Meyers… I'm afraid to inform you that there's been an accident…'_

_Why won't that voice get out of my head? Why can't it go away? It haunts me, just like the memories._


End file.
